His Fortune
by xJoby
Summary: After stumbling in on the wizard in one of his magic sessions, Hikari gains a weak fortune-telling ability.. She keeps to herself and avoids the townfolk, but she's plagued by painful dreams of the future... and the Wizard. WizxHikari, LemonInCh9!
1. Chapter 1

**STORY SETTING**

**Pairing : Wizard x Hikari**

**Main storyline : **

**After stumbling in on the wizard in one of his magic sessions, Hikari gains a weak fortune-telling ability, that pops up when she least wants it to. Distressed, she keeps to herself and avoids the townfolk, but she's plagued by painful dreams of.. her past.. And the Wizard.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm almost done with my daily rounds!" Hikari chimed happily. Her dark hair bounced as she ran up the hill that led to the upper portion of Harmonica town. It was quiet today, as winter was nearing and a lot of people were busy buying supplies, or sitting inside, huddled up as if all energy was lost. She had gone to houses, and brought everyone the things that they loved most, tea, or a certain kind of cake, it made her happy to see the smile light up their faces.

A softly glowing mushroom sat in her hand, she was careful not to crush it. Blushing slightly, she stared at the white castle-like house in the distance; her destination. How could she not be nervous? SheT had only met the mysterious man a few times, so few that she could count them on one hand. Finn had already buzzed off to the Spring, as she was done with her farm duties. She liked to see his little chubby face light up as he anticipated seeing his friends, and the Goddess, who was like a mother to him.

The sky was dark blue, and she shivered when the a cold breeze brushed past her skin. She was walking slowly, and a feeling stirred in her stomach as she reached out for the dark door, with the intention of knocking on it. As she tentatively touched her hand to the dark oak, she felt a surge of warmth go through her, so intense that it shocked her, and she jumped back from the door, pulling back her hand, eyes wide.

"What… in the world.." she mumbled. She tiptoed away from the door when she heard a loud rumbling noise, that seemed to make even the ground under her feet shake. Shivering, she wanted to go back home, but, even though it was scary, her curiosity was irresistibly sparked. She walked over to the window, and noticed that it was slightly open. Leaning up, she touched her fingers to the cold stone, which luckily had resisted whatever was going on in the Wizard's house.

The room was bathed in blue light, and in the middle stood the wizard. His eyes were closed, as if in prayer, but his hands were lifted slightly by his sides, and his hair and robes were lifted slightly, floating as if weightless. A floating, glowing object seemed to be the reason everything was blue, as it glowed fiercily. Her eyes were still wide, though her body was telling her to close them and run. Her frame trembled as she kept herself lifted at the window, unable to stop watching.

The Wizard's low voice muttered inaudible words, and as he opened his eyes, the blue light became white and she felt her mind go blank. She remembered that she had to get out and away, before he would… Would what?

* * *

"Hika-chan.." Finn said softly, his beady eyes sad. Hikari rubbed her eyes over and over again, but they still were a different color! Since the day she had come home from the Wizard's house (she had left the Fugue mushroom near his door with a small note, unable to convince herself to knock and talk to him) her eyes were…

Two different colored eyes stared back at her, though the difference was subtle. Her brown eye was that same warm color, but the other eye was hazel, almost yellow, even, and it glowed slightly as she focused on it. Brushing her bangs over it, she rendered it unable to be seen. Sighing, she paced through the room, running her fingers through her silky hair.

"I have to go outside.. And do the farming.." she whispered. It was just past seven A.M, still early. She opened the door and peeked around it, hearing Finn sigh for the seventh time that morning. She headed over to her large field and smiled, seeing the pumpkins were ripening nicely. She caressed them gently, somehow knowing that they would grow to be beautiful and shining. As she headed to her barn, the breeze brushed through her hair, and she lifted her eyes to the sky, smiling slightly. A soft mewl distracted her, and she noticed her white cat brushing against her legs, nuzzling the fabric of her loose jeans. She smiled, and picked up the cat, wanting to pet it.

A storm of images blinded her, and she stumbled back. Images of baby kittens, a black cat. Was her kitty pregnant? How had she seen? Feeling a throbbing headache come up, she straightened herself up again. Even when she had touched Finn she had felt the images come up, and had stepped away before anything else could happen. She was seeing the future, she knew it, as a new storm of images blurred her vision. They were not as clear as the previous, but she could see her room, and cats rolled up around her. She saw a gentle smile on her face, and then she saw a figure storming into the room. Snow wet her carpet.

"Winter.." she mumbled softly, as she struggled to not drop Flurry, her cat. She set her down gently, and smiled slightly, hanging her head down. It was her own fault for peeking in on a wizard. She should have known that something like that would happen. And still she couldn't avoid people! She had shopping to do.. Groaning, she tended to her ducks, that hopped happily, making her feel slightly happier again. She didn't see anything when she touched them, since their lives were quite simple, and they were in the coop most of the time. The same counted for her cows and horse, and she stepped out of the barn, smiling at the constant breeze again. It made her head feel better.

She knew what she had to do. She had to go and speak to the Wizard. But somehow the idea of telling him that she had looked in on him frightened her a lot, and she was at a loss. He would be mad, right? That had to be.. She had had no right.

But still she had no choice.

She took out her snow-white horse, Prince, and saddled her. The horse neighed softly, staring at her with her big eyes, as if understanding what she was going through. Hikari smiled, before climbing onto her, leading her to Harmonica town.

Town was peaceful, and her eyes first met Luna, who was arguing with Gill outside of Town Hall. She was fond of them both, but she didn't want to butt in, and she attempted to brush past them while smiling politely. Luna had other ideas though, as she took a strong hold on Hikari's hand, tears in her big eyes.

"Hi..ka..ri…. Please take me away from this idiot!" she sobbed. Hikari became dizzy as images hit her, but she managed to ignore a part of them, smiling a forced smile which quickly became genuine as she felt the girl tremble in her arms. She knew that she and Gill had a future, but then, everyone knew that.

"Just talk to him.." Hikari whispered. Luna shook her head, sobbing, but came to terms with herself, straightening herself up. A very downcast Gill stood near the door, about to lock himself inside. He was stopped by Luna, and they continued their quiet conversation. Hikari continued her way, trying to forget the images she had seen.. Images of their future together. She felt like an intruder, and it gave her a headache again.

She brought Maya a cake, and grinned when the girl's eyes lit up happily.

"It's no problem~" Hikari mused, almost skipping out the door. She loved giving others happiness, and her day was good, as she brought Jin his daily Herbal Tea with a smile. He looked up at her, took the tea, and started to speak. Their hands brushed and Hikari winced, knowing that he was about to ask her about her new look. The image faded and then became reality.

"Your hairstyle.. Why did you change it? You can't see properly this way, it's bad for your balance." he noted. "And thank you for the tea.. I appreciate it.." he added, blushing slightly as he realized he hadn't thanked her yet. Hikari flushed, looking away. How was she to avoid that subject? "I… Felt like a change.." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Jin eyed her critically. She swallowed nervously. Maybe it wasn't bad to ask Jin about it? No, it was magic.. He would be frightened. Everyone seemed to be afraid of the Wizard..

"Well then.. I have to get to my next patient. Thank you for the visit." Jin interrupted her, standing up. He seemed to sense her distress, as a small smile curved his lips. He walked her to the door, leaving her with her thoughts once again. Harmonica town seemed more lively than usual, but she felt sad, knowing that she had the ability to see everything; even the things she didn't want to know. It made her sad..

"Hikari! Did you speak to the Wizard yet?" Finn asked energetically when she closed the door behind her, just having finished her daily visits. She shook her head, biting her lip.

".." Finn fell silent and perched himself on her shoulder, pressing himself against the side of her neck in somewhat of a hug. Hikari swallowed, feeling tears come up. Did Wizard feel like this too when he saw the future? Surely not. Was he always alone because he could see everything? She wanted to understand, to know how he dealt with this..

That night her dreams were vivid.

"_Hika-chan! Before it's too late, we have to save the animals!" Finn shouted. She was outside, and the door to her coop was broken, scratch marks on the doors. _

'_Dogs..' flitted through her thoughts as she ran for her beloved chickens and ducks. When she burst through the door, it was a horror sight, and she felt herself tear up, trembling with sadness. Hadn't she secured the doors enough? Why did it have to happen, why now? Sobs racked her body as she felt herself float away again._

_It was dark where she was, except for the stars that floated around her on all sides. Kicking with her legs, she realized that she was weightless. Her eyes opened wide, and she realized that she could see, see the galaxies in the distance, with her right eye. Focusing, she felt herself go farther and farther, and farther, until a bright light hit her, and she was in the middle of a grayish area. She forced herself to stay calm as she turned around, looking for something, anything. There was nothing, just that grayness, and she looked down to see her feet, needing something to confirm her.. Existence. _

_The Wizard floated in front of her, his bicolored eyes wide. "You're.." he started, his voice deep but concerned. There was no anger in his eyes, but she was sobbing, and he touched his hand to her face, sparking a warmth inside of her. "The new .. Farmer…" he mumbled._

"_What happened to you?" he whispered, before she was pulled away. Her hands reached for him, knowing that he was the only one who could save her from her situation.. _


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed up late, securing the doors on her coop, before sinking back into her bed, shivering. She couldn't sleep anymore, and any sound outside made her wake up completely again. Rolling herself up under the covers, she felt tears come up again.

A soft rapping on the door made her jump, and she didn't even bother to wipe the tears away as she opened her door, trembling, eyes wide. She was surprised to see the tall man she was afraid to talk to standing there, hand still lifted to knock on the door. His dual-colored eyes blinked and he coughed softly, giving her a soft smile as she stared up at him, completely frightened.

"W-Wizard?" she asked softly as she stepped aside to let him in. He pulled out a chair silently and sat down in it, staring at her. She swallowed, before taking a chair opposite from him, trying not to meet his gaze. Her hair was still covering her eye.

"Your name.. was Hikari.. Wasn't it?" he asked softly. His hand twitched as he felt an unexpected want to comfort the frightened girl. Hikari nodded, leaning her hands in her face.  
"You know.. That I can read fortunes.." he started softly, staring at her. She was slowly recovering from the shock of the dream, and she nodded. "Yes.." she said softly, feeling a warmth spread through her as he smiled slightly. "I.. dream. Tonight.. I saw you." he mumbled. "So.. You come all the way here to talk to me?" she asked, smiling. He blushed slightly. "You.. Can I see something?" he asked, and she felt a chill go through her.

"See what?" she asked, straightening herself up slightly. She held her breath as he knelt in front of her, lifting his hands to her face He brushed her tears away, first of all, and then brushed back her bangs from her face, keeping them out of her eyes. She kept her eyes shut tightly, blushing. "Could you.. Open your eyes..?" he asked softly. She shook her head.  
"I have a feeling.. What happened.. I need to know." he said, almost sternly. His hands were soft, unlike hers, which were rough from all the farming. "I'm sorry.." she whispered.  
"Open your eyes.." he mumbled. She opened her eyes slowly, and she saw the taken aback expression on his face, even though he had said that he had expected it. He stood up suddenly, leaning his face in his hands, groaning. She paled, feeling that sinking feeling in her stomach again..

"This is my fault.. I'm sorry.." he said, reaching his hand out to her. "You.. Were at my house.. When I was.." he started. "How did you know?" Hikari asked him. Her eyes grew big when he blushed slightly, and then sighed.  
"I.. found the Fugue Mushroom.. And then I saw this.. At the window." he stated, before holding up a plushie that she usually had attached to her organizer. She blushed, lifting a hand to her lips. "But I had hoped.. That nothing had happened." he mumbled. She winced again, worried. But he leaned down again, and looked into her eyes. She shivered as his gaze went through her.

"Are you.. Okay?" he asked softly, and she blushed, remembering the dream immediately. He looked at her, confused. His blonde hair fell into his face, and he didn't bother to brush it away.  
"I haven't gotten used to it yet.." she said, blushing slightly. He smiled slightly, sitting cross-legged in front of her chair.

"When I.. Could see fortunes for the first time.. I didn't want to see anyone." he said.  
"I can.. Control it now. But it's already too late for me to.. Reconcile." he continued, making a vague hand gesture. One of his bracelets made a soft ringing noise as the crystal collided with the metal of it's container. Hikari looked at him, giving him her full attention.  
He sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He sounded and looked exhausted..  
"How do you.. Control it?" Hikari asked him, cocking her head. He wasn't angry at her, so she felt her nervousness lessen, and smiled at the flustered Wizard. He looked up at her, a hint of a smile playing at his lips again. "I.. learned from Master.. But I can help you.. Somehow." he said. Hikari frowned, processing what he had said. Somehow didn't sound very assuring.  
"..Somehow?" she asked. He stood up again.  
"Maybe.. We should walk. The stars.. Always calm me down.. Maybe they will give you some peace as well.." he mumbled, reaching out his hand for her to take. She took his hand, feeling the warmth that spread through her. She wasn't surprised to see no images flit through her brain, and sighed in relief. As she locked the back door, she watched over her peaceful farm, surprised at how much better she felt. The Wizard observed her silently, and when she looked up at him, the full moon that lit up his frame made him look even more ethereal then he already was. He cocked his head, and offered her his hand again, since it seemed to comfort her. Smiling, she took his hand, and they set off on a walk together.

He paused on the beach, and looked up for a moment. Hikari followed his gaze, and remembered the dream she had had, about what she could see with her.. New skills. She focused on a star in the distance and quickly saw the small planetary system that revolved around it, and a few odd-shaped moons that revolved around the planets. Comets blurred her vision, and she breathed in deeply. She didn't see the Wizard focus his gaze on her, wondering what she was seeing.

"Hikari.. Do you understand.. Why I watch the stars?" he asked softly, smiling when she was shook out of her daze. "Can you also see everything so easily?" she asked, staring up at him with big eyes. He wasn't much taller than her, but noticeably, and he smiled down at her, gently touching her cheek with his long fingers. She blushed even more than she already was.  
"I see.. A lot. Just like you.. Right now.. But I only see.. Images.. With my glass ball." he said softly. "You.. Are you cold? Your face.. Is red.." he said softly, blushing as a natural reaction to the blush on her face that intensified tenfold. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly. "I'm okay.." Hikari said softly. He stared into the distance for a moment, before looking at her again.

"My magic.. Takes a long time… to wear off.. Months.. Last time it happened." he mumbled.  
"But.. I can put a restricting on you.. So you won't see.. Until I teach you to control it." he said. Hikari looked at him. Her dark hair was ruffled from the sea breeze.

"I'm.. not outside much. But.. You can come see me at.. Around ten P.M." he said. She shivered when he looked into her eyes for a moment. Blushing, she nodded.  
"Ten P.M. Gotcha." she said, seeing a smile on his lips as well. He stood up and took her hand again, seemingly having become accustomed to doing that. She felt a bit confused as she blushed again. "I will.. Walk you home." he said softly.

No visions blurred her dreams that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for your review, Paulaanddaniela**! **I know that some see Wizard's hair as silver, but I personally always saw it as a very light, platinum blond, so I'm kinda stuck to that XD I hope it's not too distracting :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

She woke up, feeling completely refreshed, yet strange. She had only slept for three hours, since she had been up until three A.M.. Talking to Wizard. She had never spoken to the man that much, yet she had felt a connection with him. Was it because she.. Had magic as well? No.. it was something different. Blushing, she stepped out of bed, starting her morning ritual. She showered slowly, and blinked at herself in the mirror, staring at her bicolored eyes. Maybe she could get away with saying that it was in her family, and usually appeared at a later age? Chuckling at her own idea, she stepped out of the bathroom, dry-toweling her hair and clipping it out of her eyes. She put on a pair of jeans and a loose green tunic, fitting a matching hair band over her wet hair. There was a lot to do in the morning, and she set out to take care of her farm.

She petted her cat, and was surprised to see that the images she saw were blurred, so much that she actually could ignore them. Had the Wizard done that? A twinge of appreciation appeared in her heart. She smiled slightly. She watered the pumpkins, that looked even prettier by the day, and went inside for a few moments to brush her hair into style, and make the daily presents, tea, cake and cookies. Stealing a cookie herself, she walked outside, deciding to walk to town today.

Her friends were happy to see her, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the images all blurred, but still felt a shock when she foresaw Jin catching a heavy cold, and a fight between Maya and Chase that was yet to come. She handed Maya her cake, took one of the strawberries and laughed when the girl chased her. A soft ringing pulled them out of their game for a moment, as the room fell silent. A familiar figure stood in the doorway of the inn, smiling slightly, his hand still on the doorknob. The Wizard lifted his hand in a greeting, and Maya nodded, rushing back to the back room. Hikari blinked, but then grinned, quickly walking up to the door.

"Hello.." she said, a bit shy. Wizard smiled at her.  
"Good.. Afternoon. Do you feel like.. Coffee?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Hikari nodded. "Do you like coffee?" she asked as they stood at the counter, ordering at Colleen. The short-haired lady's voice came up cheerfully.

"Wizard loves coffee, he's here almost every day!" she said. Wizard blushed self-consciously. "It's true.. I like coffee." he said, smiling. Hikari was sure to remember that as they headed to a table, him with black coffee, and her with chocolate coffee, which he eyed suspiciously. "Coffee.. With chocolate… Interesting.." he mumbled, though she could see curiosity in his eyes. She grinned, happy that she could see through his seemingly neutral composition. He smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

She pushed her mug over to him and grinned. "Taste it." she said. He blinked at her. "Pardon..?" he started, before she rolled her eyes. "Don't be shy, I know you want to." she said cheekily. He smiled slightly, before carefully lifting the mug to his lips, sipping it slowly. He savored the taste for a moment, and then handed it back to her.  
"It's.. not bad." he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as she grinned again. He sipped his own coffee, his eyes closing in enjoyment. She stared at his face for a few moments, in rapture. Any expression looked different on his face.. She couldn't quite pinpoint why. She blushed, sipping her own coffee again, before remembering the sight of his lips on the cup she was now drinking from. She blushed even more, resisting the urge to hide her face. As she looked away, the Wizard looked up, surprised to see her face blushing again.

"Hikari.." he started, before she looked up and into his eyes, smiling slightly. He, now in turn, felt a blush of his own appear, and wondered why, wide-eyed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he continued on the line of conversation he had started.  
"Has no one.. Asked about your eyes?" he asked her hesitatingly. She shrugged her shoulders. "I told them that it runs in the family." she said and grinned. He sighed.  
"That they believed that.. But.. It's good." he said, smiling slightly. She looked up at him, resisting the urge to take hold of his warm hands again. It had felt nice.. She couldn't forget it. "Did you do something.. To make the images blur?" she asked him. He looked at her.  
"I.. took some of my power back from you, if that's what. You're asking.." he said. She smiled slightly. "Thank you.. It made it easier." she said softly. He smiled back.  
"It will return though.. I can't keep it from pulling back to you.. That's why you have to learn.. How to control it." he said softly. She paled slightly, and he took her hand under the table, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. She blushed slightly.

"It's not easy.. But it's not scary either..So don't worry." he said softly, raising his eyes to hers. She nodded. "Okay.." she said softly. He smiled again, then stood up.  
"I'll see you.. This evening." he said softly. She looked up with big eyes, and his smile weakened a moment, as he raised his hand to touch the side of her face. She blushed slightly, and he winced, pulling back, feeling a blush appear on his tanned cheeks as well.  
"I'll go.." he said softly. She raised her hand and waved at him as he closed the door behind him, still blushing. She went back to her chair to finish her coffee, when she suddenly found a very excited Maya at her table.

"WHAT just happened?" she asked, stars in her eyes. Hikari blushed, wanting to crawl under the table and vanish. Maya laughed. "The.. Wizard?" she asked, now a bit softer.  
"Since when are you two-" she started, before Hikari cut her off, blushing.  
"We're not. He's helping me with something.." she said, smiling. Maya blinked. "Ohh.."  
"But his expression before he left.. That was not nothing." she said softly. Hikari rubbed the back of her head, remembering the intense expression on his face. "Nah.. I don't think so." she said softly, surprised when she felt a twinge of disappointment at her own words.

"I think you're amazing for getting him to talk." Maya said, smiling gently at her. She stood up, ruffling Hikari's hair. "Good luck!" she called and disappeared into the back room. Hikari blushed darkly and brought her cup back to the counter, where Colleen smiled at her.  
"Don't worry. The Wizard is a good guy, I've spoken to him quite a bit of times. He's reserved, but I'm sure he opens up when you spend more time with him." she said. Hikari blushed, suddenly seeing the Wizard in a whole other light. "I'm just with him so he can teach me how to control the images.." flitted through her mind, but was forgotten immediately after. She left the inn, and went to Jin's, who was surprised at her eye color switch., but accepted the theory she told him, although hesitatingly. She just smiled and drank her tea, listening to his tales about his patients.

Next she visited the tailor's, and helped Candace braid her soft hair, and helpt Luna by being a model for her cute dresses. She purchased a black jumper skirt, and a matching beret.  
"I can wear it this evening…" she thought to herself, before blushing and grinning, walking back home again. She decided to leave her animals to graze, even Prince, who usually helped her get around the island, and paused on the beach, taking out her fishing rod to fish a bit. She was careful not to exhaust herself, since she had to stay up late that evening, and headed home around six P.M, bringing her animals inside, which complied happily. She checked the doors for any defects, and was relieved to see no hints of wild dogs in the surroundings. She cooked herself some dinner, and ate it whilst watching the sunset, sighing. Life on the farm was so relaxed compared to the city; but it had been so long that she had forgotten how the city she knew was that it couldn't be more peaceful than this.

* * *

Her pumpkins gleamed in the matching orange last sunlight, and she stood up as it turned nine P.M, heading inside again. She slipped into the new black dress, and tied the crossing neck ties. Dressed in a black and white checkered pair of tights, and black boots, she put the beret on her head, grabbed her bag (which contained some of her own grown coffee beans), and headed into the evening again.

When she arrived in town, it was silent, except for the Brass Bar, where loud chatter disrupted the silence. It was almost ten, but she was careful not to hurry on the stairs up, as she felt a bit shaky, rather nervous, at the thought of seeing the Wizard again. Maya's comments had worked on her mind, and now she couldn't return her thoughts to normal. She walked up to the door, and recalled the time she had gone there and seen the magic the Wizard was using. Would she see it again tonight?

She forced her nerves away and knocked on the door a few times, waiting patiently. A few moments later the door was opened by a rather sleepy looking Wizard, who seemed to regain energy when he saw her. His jacket hung on the coat rack near the door, she noted, as he let her in, dressed in his loose white pants and a black turtleneck. His necklaces lay on his bed, and he looked different as he tugged at the collar on his shirt, seeming a bit nervous.

"..Good evening.." he said softly as he gestured for her to sit opposite of him on his large carpet. Hikari pressed her hands into the softness of the rug, and smiled at him, watching him as he crossed his long legs, and ran his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face.  
"Good evening… You have a nice house.." she said, looking around. He smiled.  
"Thank you.. It took me a while.. To get it the way I wanted it to be." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you.. Ready? I'm going to explain what we're going to do.." he said. He spoke with less gaps in his sentences, and Hikari leaned her face in her hands, a bit nervous with anticipation.  
"I.. Have a resistance against images.. You cannot see my future or past. I am going to lower my 'shield'.. As you may call it.. A little bit… And I want you to block it. You need to think of it.. Really hard." he said. Hikari nodded slightly. "But what if I-" she started, shaking. He shook his head, moving closer for a moment.  
"It's okay.. If it's too much.. I will put my shield up again." he said softly, his expression soft as he took both of her hands, looking at them for a moment, seeming to feel their texture.  
"Farming.. It makes your hands stronger.. Doesn't it?" he said softly, smiling. Hikari blushed.  
"They're a bit rough.." she said softly, feeling a shiver go through her as his fingers moved to brush over the palm of her hands. His eyes were half-lidded as he smiled.  
"It's not that bad.. But now.. Let's start." he said. Hikari nodded shakily, and then gasped as he looked into her eyes, and she was flooded with images, too many to even separate. Forcing herself to breathe normally, she closed her eyes, hearing the Wizard's voice from the distance.  
"Separate, then block.." he said, voice sounding rather strained as his hold on her hands tightened. Her heart pounded in her head as a story started behind her closed eyelids.

_"No.. I can't control it.." Wizard mumbled. A purple-haired man sat opposite of him, dressed stylishly. Julius frowned. _  
_"You mean you can see everything that's gonna happen? Isn't that cool?" he asked carefully. Wizard shook his head. His robes were different, a deep green, a loose shirt that showed a bit of his collarbone. His blonde hair brushed his shoulders, and the braid reached even further. A pair of thin glasses sat on his nose._  
_"I don't know.. It seems to reach far.." he mumbled, looking sad. Julius' eyes went wide as he continued his story._

Hikari breathed in deeply. She managed to filter some of the images out, and was left with a story that kept going. 'I hope Wizard won't be mad at me..' she thought, but was too curious to stop.

_He had never really cried before in his life, but his frame shook as a single tear ran down his cheek, the only sign of his sadness. Why did he have to see all those things? He had never asked for it.. He would never hate his Master for giving him this gift, but today, he had forseen the death of one of the townsfolk, and he couldn't face the old man properly without remembering it again.. _

Images passed, and she felt herself grow sad at seeing the man suffer so much.

_"You! It's all your fault!" a sad voice called out. He paled. What happened? He didn't remember doing anything.. In fact, he had been trying to stay away from the townsfolk for a bit. In the background he saw a familiar purple head, turned away from him._  
_"What.. What happened?" Wizard said softly. The café fell silent, but it was busy, as all eyes were turned on him. "My father.. You saw him die.." a young man said, holding his weeping sister in his arms. "I.." Wizard started. The old man.. It was the old man.. And they were blaming him for it.. Julius.. Had told them. He felt.._  
_"I .. haven't done anything.." he started, before a wave of protest hit him. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, and turned to exit the café again. A young Luna passed him and smiled, not knowing the news yet. He smiled sadly, and walked back to his house._  
_Weeks passed without the townsfolk accepting or forgiving his gift._  
_"Master.. I don't know what to do.." he sobbed, burying his face in his hands. His mind was blank, but he stood up to pour himself some coffee, as small tears dripped from his cheeks._  
_"I don't know.." he whispered._

Hikari opened her eyes as she finally managed to control the images, her mind startingly clear. Wizard looked extremely concerned though, and she was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt tears dripping down her cheeks, and heard the soft sound of them hitting her hands. As she felt her voice choke up, she couldn't forget the image of him crying in his room, unaccepted by the people he cared about. "Hikari.." Wizard started, reaching up to brush some of the tears away. He sighed, his eyes half-lidded as he pondered the reasons for her sadness. Had she seen his past? The girl shook slightly as she attempted to smile.  
"I.. eventually blocked it.. But I saw some things.. Sorry.." she said softly. He smiled slightly, and then reached out, pulling her against his chest. He sighed as she held on to his shirt.

"You're crying.. Because of my sadness.. If I'm not sad about it anymore, you shouldn't be either.." he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. She mumbled a few words, but this time wrapped her arms around him, almost nestling in his lap. He blushed slightly. It was a strange feeling. "What exactly.. Did you see?" he asked her when she had stopped crying, and just held on to him, drawing circles on his back. He felt a slight shiver go through him when she spoke up, already sounding more composed than before. She seemed a bit embarrassed of her outburst, but didn't take distance from him yet.  
'He's so warm..' she thought, blushing slightly. 'He never deserved the treatment the town gave him..' she thought. He looked down at her, still awaiting an answer, but blushed at the expression on her face. Something human stirred in him, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose uncomfortably.

"I saw when Julius told the town about what happened.. And a bit more.." she mumbled. Wizard flushed. "You didn't see me.. Crying.. Right..?" he asked, the last part even softer. She nodded. "Sorry.." she said. He shook his head, staring at the ceiling for a moment. She let him go, and stood up. He followed quickly. "It's late.. Thank you for your lesson." she said softly. Her eyes were still teary, and he smiled in compassion for a moment while they stood at the door. His hand still held hers, and he sqeezed softly.  
"I saw.. Some of your history.. But I won't ask you about that.." he said softly, looking at their joined hands. She shook slightly at the tone of his voice. "No.. you can next time." she said. He looked taken aback for a moment, and then he smiled.  
"I'll… walk you home. It's.. late." he said softly.

They walked the way home, while Wizard told her about that part of his past, and how he had grown used to being alone after that.

"It's.. strange.. When I'm with you.. I remember how it was to be around.. Everyone.." he said softly. Hikari's expression was gentle as she moved her thumb, brushing it over the back of his hand. She didn't miss the tremor that went through him for a moment, and she watched the night sky, eyes half-lidded.

The next few weeks would be.. Interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter :3 **

**Warnings : kissing? :)  
**

"Wizard!" Hikari exclaimed. She had baked coffee flavored muffins, and she wanted to thank him for the last few weeks. His door was open, to let the fresh fall air in, and she found him inside, lying on his bed, hair messy as he read a thick book. When he heard her voice he turned and looked at her, leaning on his elbows. A full smile curved his lips, and she blushed, walking in. "Good afternoon." he simply said. He hadn't braided the long piece of hair yet, and it fell freely around his face. Hikari plopped next to him on his bed, and leaned on his back, using him as somewhat of a pillow. He protested softly,before turning to her.  
"What did you bring along? It smells.. Nice.." he said, curious. Hikari smiled. "Here." she said, handing him one of the muffins. He bit into it and made a soft 'mm' sound, his eyes closing in bliss.

"Thank you.. I really needed something like this.. Days like this make me so.." he started.  
"Sleepy?" she completed his sentence, and he nodded, eyes half-lidded as he finished the treat. She followed his example and ate one of her other muffins, a simple vanilla-flavored one. In the weeks that had passed, he had taught her how to control her visions, and as a result she could go back to her relaxed lifestyle of before. But they also had been forced to open up to one another, and she knew all about his past now, and he knew about hers, though hers wasn't as eventful as his had been.

Hikari watched him as he sat up and next to her, a small smile on his lips. He was dressed more casually than usual, having replaced his turtleneck with a loose-fitting black T-shirt. He blinked as he felt her gaze on him, and flushed slightly. She stared at him a lot like that, and he had to confess that he did the same. Rubbing the back of his head, he pondered how he had gotten in touch with her again. He had been trying to contact another civilisation that day.. And it had taken a lot of energy, almost all of his power. But he hadn't succeeded; he had needed more power. And he didn't know any other wizards nearby, and he didn't want to ask them for help either. It was pride, in a way.

Hikari smiled. Since the beginning she had felt an attraction to the Wizard, and over the course of the last few weeks, they had grown close as friends, at least in her eyes. He wasn't so guarded around her anymore, and smiled a lot more.  
However, she knew that along the way, she had fallen in love with him. Sighing, she leaned against his shoulder, feeling the warmth that spread through her with that simple movement. Every touch she could get from him felt like magic, and she would remember it even in her dreams, where she dreamt of his smile.. His eyes as they glowed with power, his careful touch the first time he had met her.. Blushing, she looked up at the man, who's eyes were focused on the open door, through which he could see the sun setting into the sea. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. The small movements his hand made as he brushed over her arm sent shivers through her body, and she closed her eyes half-way, savoring the feeling.

They watched the sun together as it set, and Hikari realized that she had snuggled closer to him, and was currently wrapped in his arms, his head leaning on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and sighed, breathing in his scent. When had she become this conscious of him? She heard a soft intake of breath from him as she mumbled his name. Her heart rate sped up as she heard his heart speed up, and she struggled to keep her breathing even. She had felt this sensation so many times now, but it was overpowering, and it was hard for her to fight it.

"Hikari.." he mumbled, leaning back from her but not letting her go. His hand came up to touch her face and she held her breath. "I need to tell you.. Something important." he mumbled. "N..Now?" she asked, her breath hitching in her throat. He nodded slowly, eyes looking into hers.

"It might.. Be better to tell you.. Outside." he said softly. He took her hand as they took a short walk, and paused at the Lighthouse, where he leaned against the fence that was around the round building. Hikari blinked and stared at him, and he blushed slightly.  
"Hikari.." he started. "You know.. That Wizards and Witches don't usually tell people their name.. Because we believe that it gives one power over you.." he mumbled. He was still blushing, but Hikari nodded. "I…" he started, stepping closer to her. He took her hand.  
"I.. want you to know my name.. if you.. Have feelings for me.." he continued, bending his head to look at her face. Her big eyes grew even bigger as a huge blush covered her features.  
"I- Really?" she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.  
"I.. I want to know your name.." she said softly, blushing. "I-"

"That's okay.. That's enough for me.." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, keeping his arms around her as she let herself get wrapped into his arms. "Do you want to.. Head back?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. She nodded.

"There's still muffins to finish.."she said, smiling when he laughed, softly, but out loud. It was a pleasant sound, and she found a smile stuck on her face as they walked back to his house. They encountered no one, but Hikari had spoken to Julius, and had found out that he actually regretted sending the Wizard into such a sad time of his life. She had spoken to the other townsfolk and they also understood the story she had told them. They mostly seemed embarrassed for judging him so quickly, but wondered why he had never tried to explain himself.  
She would tell Wizard this someday.. And he would never have to be lonely again.

As she dropped herself on his bed, she felt increasingly self-conscious, as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. They ate muffins together, sitting close on the bed, and she blushed when it fell silent after a few moments, feeling nervous again. The Wizard's hand came up to lift her face to his, and he looked almost spaced out as he looked into her eyes. "Don't be.. Nervous.." he said softly. "I want you to be comfortable.." he mumbled, blushing slightly. She blushed as well.

"I'm okay.. I'm just surprised." she said, smiling.

"I like you.. Hikari.." he said softly. Hikari shuddered as his hand stroked the side of her neck, cupping her cheek.

"I like you too.. So much.. For so long.." she whispered, almost feeling tears come up. He brushed the tears away before they could fall, and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes, smiling, and felt her shiver when his fingers brushed the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Hikari felt her thoughts spin, and felt her eyes drop to his lips, shuddering at the idea of those lips against hers. She raised her hands to his face, feeling the warm skin, brushing her fingers through his soft hair. He blushed slightly as she brushed her fingers over his lips, eyes half-lidded.

"Can I…" he started softly, before he was broken off by her lifting herself on her knees, leaning close, lips just a centimeter or two away from his. He breathed in sharply, lifting himself a bit as well, and Hikari shivered as his lips touched hers, first tentatively, then stronger, catching her in an intense kiss that sent her mind spinning. All the affection she had been holding back came out in one moment, as she whimpered softly, feeling tears in her eyes again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair like she had wanted to for such a long time..

She found herself on her back when they finally broke apart, his face flushed just like hers. He panted softly as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Hikari.." he breathed, sending another shiver through her. "Wizard.." she mumbled, running her fingers over his back as he nipped the skin on her neck, leaving a small red mark. He kissed the spot gently, and moved back to her lips, continuing the kiss, but at a slower pace as he felt himself losing control easier than he had thought. They broke apart again quite a while later, eyes half-lidded.

"I'll.. Walk you home.. It's late.." he whispered. She just nodded, knowing that it would be hard to tear herself away from him if this escalated any further. The way home was in comfortable silence, but at her door she was caught with the strong urge to get him inside and kiss him the whole night.. It felt so nice to touch him! She blushed, and looked up at him. He smiled at her, and then leaned down to kiss her again.

"Good night.." he said softly, turning around, but she wrapped her arms around his waist from the back, feeling a cold crystal under her fingers. He chuckled softly, turning around and hugging her. Then she tugged him down by his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his again, groaning softly when he parted his lips under hers, deepening the kiss. He made a similar noise, and then pulled himself away abruptly, panting softly, face flushed again.

"I.. have to go.. I can't.. you know.." he attempted. She giggled.

"I understand.. I have the same.." she said, smiling slightly. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.. Then he turned on the spot and disappeared with a rush of wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings : Mentions of lovemaking, in a girl-girl conversation, and almost-lime? making out? D: I'm not sure what to call it.. It's nothing explicit.  
**

She did her best to not spend all her time with him the next few days, and vowed to go see him in the evenings in stead of in the afternoon, since she couldn't tear herself away from the handsome magic-user once she arrived at his place. They kissed, so often that she had lost count, but they also spoke, of course, and went to visit beautiful places together, and.. talked to the villagers, even though he had been very hesistant of that at first. He reconciled with Julius, but still was nervous to speak with anyone except Colleen, who supplied him with his beloved coffee.

One evening she had finished her chores. It was the beginning of Winter, and a thick layer of snow covered everything. It was time for the Starry Night festival. She was planning to meet the Wizard near her house, and it was almost time. She wrapped herself in one of her biggest blankets. 'We can huddle under it together..' she thought, wrapping her arms around herself, grinning. It made her so happy to be with him..

"Hikari.." his soft voice called out, as warm arms enveloped her from behind. He kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Wizard.." she said softly, noting that he was wearing a black cloak in stead of his purple one. He noticed her surprise, and simply smiled.  
"This one is warmer.. And a bit bigger." he said softly. Hikari grinned, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around him, cuddling against his warm body. He smiled, and a few moments later she was wrapped in his cloak, sitting between his legs, as they watched the stars from the beach. Her blanket lay forgotten in the white sand. He leaned his chin on her head, and rubbed her tummy softly, as she had told him that her stomach was hurting. She blushed, leaning back, feeling an incredible warmth spread through her body when he pulled her even closer.

Fifteen minutes later she turned in his arms, seeing the enraptured expression on his face. And… he wasn't looking at the sky… He was looking at her. She didn't hesitate, and leaned forward just as he did, meeting him in the middle. He kissed her softly, lovingly, whispering her name when he leaned back for a moment. She breathed his name as well, smiling. An unexplainable expression crossed his face, and he pulled her down again, silencing her with his lips. She gasped when she felt the tips of his fingers on her stomach, and resisted the urge to arch her back into the touch. She groaned softly when he kissed the side of her neck, swirling his index finger around her navel. When he leaned back from her, he had an irresistibly bad expression on his face, corners of his mouth curved into a full-fledged smirk, something she hadn't seen on him before. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and she blushed.  
"Hikari…" he said in a low voice as his lips met hers again, parting his lips. "Mm…" she sighed into the kiss, and he took that opportunity to claim her breath.

They didn't return home until late in the night, completely flushed, but happy. "We.. Didn't watch the stars properly though.." Wizard said, chuckling. Hikari laughed along with him.  
"Oh well.. We still can later." she said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her yet again. He made a soft noise as he pulled back, smiling lazily.  
"Kissing.. Feels nice.. Don't you think?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"..yeah.." she said softly. They hugged once, and then he took off. Hikari smiled, but shivered when she remembered that expression on his face. It made her body feel hot inside, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what that meant. Blushing, she tried to fall asleep. She only did until about four A.M, imagining she was wrapped in the handsome man's arms, imagining that he whispered sweet words to her until she fell into a deep, deep slumber.

The next day she found out that she had saved up enough money to upgrade all the buildings on her farm. Excited, she visited the carpenter's, but then was told that she couldn't stay in her house at night, and had to sleep at the inn, or at a friend's. She had cheerfully agreed, but was stuck with no place to stay… What was she to do? She decided to just spend the day chatting with friends, relaxing on the beach, everything. Everytime she thought of the Wizard that same warmth spread through her, nestling deep in her chest. She breathed in deeply, and didn't notice Kathy taking place next to her.

"Hi Hikari! Are you okay?" she asked, poking the girl's shoulder. Hikari grinned.  
"I'm okay.. I think." she said, the last part softer. Kathy cocked her head. "You think?"  
After explaining a bit to Kathy, she burst out in laughing. Hikari looked at her, confused.  
"Does everyone know.. What it means?" she asked, blushing. Kathy smiled, patting her shoulder. "When you love someone.. You want to be with them." she said. Hikari nodded.  
"And eventually.. You'll want to make love to them." she said, blushing herself as well. Hikari blushed fiercily. She only knew a little bit about that! She hadn't even thought about it properly.. Flustered, she tried to regain her composure. Kathy patted her shoulder, laughing.  
"Don't worry about it.. If it's the fortune-teller, I don't suppose he'll know much about it." she said. Hikari shook her head furiously. "No, no! His face was so.. I think he knows!" she said, hiding her face with her hands. Kathy smiled.  
"You love him, right?" she asked. Hikari nodded without hesitation. "It'll come as it comes." she said softly. "The oldies.. Want us to wait until after marriage.. But over here, the two are close together.. Many of the people in town have already broken that rule." she said, blushing.  
"You mean-" Hikari started, staring at her incredulously.  
"I'm.. marrying Owen soon. Will you be my bridesmaid? Together with Candy.." she asked, blushing. "Did you already-" Hikari started softly, after saying yes, of course. "Yes, yes, stop asking about it.." Kathy said, blushing darkly. "It was.. Indescribable. That's all you should know." she said. Hikari blushed. She had been bombarded with so much information!

"W're getting married on the twentieth. Be there! I'll send you a letter for dress fittings. And.. Good luck with Mr. Fortune Teller." she said, winking suggestively. Hikari blushed, but waved at her, happy to have spoken with her.

A few hours later, she groaned when Colleen told her that the inn was full. It never was full!  
"I'm sorry Hikari.. Julius and Candace have a party before their wedding and invited city people, they're all staying the night.." she said. Hikari nodded, smiling.  
"It's okay.." she simply said. She lifted herself up from leaning on the counter, and vowed to give Candace a present for her upcoming wedding. She had asked Hikari for advice months ago, and it made her happy to see that they had ended up okay. As she headed outside again, she decided to just look around for a bit. She walked up the hill, and grinned when she saw her latest pet friend head in front of her, a soft black cat, that mewled softly as she scratched it's neck. "Would you be my pet, starting tomorrow?" she asked softly, and the animal looked into her eyes, mewing again. Somehow, if it was magic or not, she knew that the kitten had accepted her. She smiled.

She knocked on the Wizard's door that evening, and he opened it sleepily, smiling when he saw that was indeed her. He wrapped her in a warm hug, before letting her in.  
"Good evening.." he said, smiling. "It's a bit messy here, but I was reorganizing my books." he said. Hikari gawked at the amount of books that were scattered over the floor. They looked hard, and cryptic, but also interesting. "I'll show you some of them once I get them sorted out.." he said. They spent some time talking about the day, and then Hikari fell silent, knowing that she had to ask him.. If she could stay over. Blushing darkly, Hikari cursed Kathy, for having messed her thoughts up. Wizard's platinum blond bangs covered his yellow eye as he looked at her curiously, still working on his books. Why did she fall silent?

"Um.. Wizard.." she started awkwardly. He straightened himself up and pulled her closer. She sighed, a bit more comfortable. "I.. might need to stay over here tonight.." she said, blushing. His reaction was immediate; his face turned completely red and he stared at her.  
That was enough to realize that he indeed knew about the thing Kathy had told her about.. Because otherwise he wouldn't be blushing like that… Argh!

"Because of the carpenter.." he mused after she explained the whole story. He chuckled.  
"Of course, it's fine… But you can take the bed.. My carpet is soft enough to get me through the night." he said, leaning in to kiss her. She blushed, closing her eyes as his hands caressed the side of her neck. She helped him sort out his books, and sighed when they were done. Her arms were a bit sore, but she saw the happy look on his face, and that was enough for her. Nighttime fell, and he told her to follow him, and brought her to the telescope, where he allowed her to peer through it. She called for her magic, the little bit she still had, and gasped in awe when she could see the stars up-close. A blue star shone brightly, and she blinked, leaning away.

"So bright!" she almost exclaimed. Wizard took over for a few moments, smiling when he saw her leaning against his chest sleepily. He always stayed up late, but for her it wasn't that what she usually did. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.  
"Hikari.. You're practically asleep.. Go to bed.." he whispered. She blushed slightly, but nodded. "Oh.. I forgot my pajamas.." she mumbled, groaning. Wizard nodded slightly, before walking over to a small closet in the corner. He pulled out a simple green shirt, and handed it to her, before walking back to the telescope, giving her an opportunity to change. He couldn't focus on the stars, though, and the blush stayed on his face, knowing that she was wearing his shirt, and that idea stirred a lot of feelings in his chest. Out of her sight, he changed into sleeping gear himself, a loose pair of white pants, though different from his usual, and a black long-sleeved shirt. He unbraided the braid on the side of his face, and called out her name softly.

"I'm ready.." she said, yawning softly. He smiled gently, sitting next to her on his bed, with the intention of tucking her in, and kissing her goodnight. When he turned to her, though, she caught his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his back, eyes half-lidded. He blushed as she kissed him softly, first gently, just a brushing of the lips. He felt his own instincts quickly take action, though, as he answered the kiss, pressing her down on the bed, panting as her hands slid under his shirt, running over his back strongly. She whispered his name as they broke apart for a moment, and he realized how dangerous this situation was, trying to pull himself away.  
She blinked, blushing, realizing what her body had been telling her to do. He was sitting on the carpet now, blushing slightly. His shirt was slightly askew, and his hair was mussed. "Ahh, he looks cute.." she mused, blushing. She hopped out of bed, practically pouncing him so that he was lying on his back, and resumed kissing him again before he could protest, which he wholeheartedly answered, groaning softly against her lips as her hands traveled over his abdomen, feeling the few scars that lingered there as a result of his wizard training, back when he was younger.

"Mm.." Hikari hummed against his lips, feeling his slim frame beneath her fingers. He surprised her a moment later by flipping her over, pressing her soft frame against the soft carpet. He had that look on his face again, but he was trying to fight it, she could see. Her heart was in her throat as he worked her shirt up, uncovering her stomach. He brushed his fingers over the uncovered skin, before pressing a kiss to the skin above her navel, ripping another gasp from her.

Her thoughts were hazed; each of his touches sent fire through her body, and she fought to keep the magical mental barrier up, gasping as he caught her lips in an open-mouthed kiss again, leaning on his elbows to not crush her with his weight. Opening his eyes slightly, he caught a glimpse of her roused expression, cheeks flushed, and she opened her eyes for a moment, blushing even more when she looked into his darkened eyes. His hands lingered on her stomach, and then he pulled them away, trying to get his sense back. Hikari sensed what he was doing, and returned her hands to the side of his neck, feeling his pounding heartbeat under her fingers.

They broke apart, panting, knowing that they had to wait, even if it seemed impossible. Hikari just looked into his eyes for quite a few moments, and smiled slightly, her heart rate slowing down.. Slowly. He wrapped her in his arms, drawing a blanket over the two of them, waving his hand, satisfied when he heard the lock of the door click. They shared a few more lazy kisses before she fell asleep, reveling in his warmth. It took him a bit longer to calm himself down, and when he heard her breathing evenly, he picked her up carefully, and tucked her into his bed, smiling when she murmured his name in her sleep, a smile on her face. She made him very happy.. Even though he lived a little bit longer than humans, it was still possible for him to stay alongside one. He had just never considered it…

In the dark he headed back to his telescope, but reached inside a secret cabinet behind the huge apparatus. He pulled out a delicate feather, tinted deep blue. He sighed, his eyes half-lidded. He was nervous of the moment he would give this to Hikari… But he would do it. Hikari was the only one he wanted to share his life with… Blushing slightly, he looked forward to the moment, yet was anxious. He had never felt this way before.. He quietly went down the stairs again, and looked at her sleeping face, the curls that fanned out against his pillow. Touching her face lightly, he wasn't surprised that she moved slightly, and then lightly reached for him,taking hold of his hand when she could reach it, tugging softly. Her eyes opened a little bit, and she smiled. Then she moved over.

"t's your bed… come here.." she murmered. He smiled gently, before complying and picking up the covers, moving into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, and they both sighed, falling asleep happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are.. a next chapter. I love writing about this couple, especially Wizard... Of course I married him in the game xD Though I don't use all his IGN script.**

**Warnings : Kissing, ST :3**

**I love reviews, so please do! Even though I'm bombarding you with chapters, haha xD  
**

* * *

The next morning she woke first, feeling warm and comfortable, feelng the fabric of Wizard's shirt under her hands. She blinked, looking up at him, and wasn't surprised to see him fast asleep, breathing softly. The mark beneath his eye glowed silvery-gold in the morning light, and his lips were slightly parted. She wondered if he talked in his sleep sometimes, but she didn't really see it happen. His arm was warm around her waist, and she closed her eyes in bliss, snuggling closer to him. "I love you… so much…" she thought to herself, too happy to even think of other things. She would let her house be upgraded sooner if it meant staying over more often!

A short ten minutes later she felt him move slightly, and wake with a soft ´mm´, while he opened his bicolored eyes, smiling when he saw Hikari still cradled in his arms, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "Good.. Morning…" he said softly, wrapping his arms tighter around her. She squeaked softly. "G'morning" she said, muffled by his shirt. He laughed softly, and let her go, looking at her flushed face with a small smile on his lips. He reached for her hands and lifted them to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of them. She blushed even more, smiling.

"Did you.. Sleep well?" he asked. She nodded. "After all, I had you as an extra pillow.." she said, grinning. He blushed a little bit. "I don't know if you remember.. But you were the one to.." he started, before she cut him off, smiling. "I know, I remember.. But I still appreciate it." she said. He smiled, before slowly getting out of bed, stretching his long limbs out. She watched him, leaning on her elbow. It almost felt like living together, she realized, blushing. She never imagined him looking so.. Casual? But he didn't look like a 'wizard' now, he looked like any normal guy in the morning (although much more handsome, of course). He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked over to the small kitchen, but before that he turned around, smiling at her.  
"Do you like.. My coffee? I don't make it myself much.. But I did process the coffee beans you gave me.." he started, almost hesitatingly one would think, but Hikari knew him better than that. She heaved herself out of bed, and yawned softly, realizing her hair must have looked like nothing! She didn't miss the short moment that his eyes traveled over her body, and they blushed simultaneously, looking away for a moment. "I'd like some coffeee…"she said softly, lightly walking over to him, enjoying the feeling of the soft carpet under her feet.  
"Do you have chocolate?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist again, hearing the soft amused sound he made.

".. Of course I do.." he said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. She blushed again, smiling. "Ah, wonderful.." she mused. They drank coffee together, and then Wizard asked Hikari about her plans for the day. She blinked.

"It's still early, right?" she asked suddenly, eyes wide. Wizard nodded.  
"It's about seven.. You need to take care of your farm, right?" he asked. She nodded again.  
"I need to leave soon.." she said, pouting. "But you should come over.. Everything is rebuilt!" she said enthusiastically. He nodded, smiling. "I will.. How about.. This evening?" he asked her, leaning forward in his chair a bit. She smiled. Her curls stood in all directions, but she still looked cute, in his opinion. He blushed slightly, smiling. It was a good day.  
"This evening.. Around nine?" she asked. "Okay.. That's good." he said. He reached out, brushing a stray crumb from around her lips, and she blushed. He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth for a moment.

As she walked from the Wizard's house, she played with her hair for a bit, wondering if it would stay in place. It had stood in all directions when she woke up! Laughing to herself, she didn't notice Kathy, Candace and Luna coming up the hill, blinking when they saw her.  
"Visiting so early in the morning?" Kathy exclaimed, grinning. Hikari stared at her, and smiled, blushing.  
"Something like that.." she said, a bit soft. Candace blushed, and Luna shook her head.  
"Nah-ah! She stayed in town last night! I saw the farm on my way to Anissa's, they were building." she said, smiling. Candace looked at her, head tilted.  
"..But.. Me and Juli had rented the whole inn.." she said softly. Kathy and Luna stared at her, and Hikari grinned, rubbing the back of her head. She was going to freeze! All the heat in her body seemed to have risen to her cheeks!  
"Ohh… Where did you stay then, Hika-chan?" Kathy asked her, leaning closer. Hikari blushed. "Um…" she started, before she felt a presence behind her, and was shocked when she was the Wizard, standing right behind her, hands in his cloak pockets.  
"Oh! Wizard.." Hikari said, blushing. He smiled slightly. "I was worried… I heard a lot of noise outside.. But these are ..your friends?" he asked, cocking his head. Candace and Luna stared at him, and then at Hikari, and back. Kathy just laughed, patting the man's shoulders.  
"Oh boy! You'd better take care of her, Mr. Fortune-Teller! I had this interesting conversation with her yesterday-" she started, before Hikari squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry! Wizard, these are my friends, Luna, Kathy and Candace." she said. Kathy still tried to speak, but gave up after a few moments, panting for breath.  
"No fair, Hikari.. He has to-" she started, before Hikari gave her a pointed glare, and she sighed. "You're too shy for your own goood.." she said. Wizard just smiled, an amused look on his face. "Thanks.. For taking care of her.." he said softly. Candace blushed, and so did Luna, at the rare smile that appeared on his face. They nodded. "It's all fine.." they said.  
"I'll be heading back.. Take care.." he said softly. Hikari blushed, and tugged on his sleeve, tiptoeing and brushing her lips against his. A gentle smile crossed his face, and he ruffled her hair, before walking back to his house at a slow pace, seemingly observing everything around him in the short walk back.

The three girls seemed speechless as she turned to them again.  
"He.. Wow." Luna said, blinking. "You two.. Seem in a world of your own." Candace said, smiling. Kathy just grinned, like always. "Let's walk you back to your farm." Luna said.  
"We want to know.. The whole story!" the three said in chorus, smiling. Hikari blushed. They set off for her farm. When they got there Hikari quickly took care of the chores, amazed at the huge amount of space her three buildings now had. Her animals seemed happy enough, and her buckwheat was almost ready for harvesting.

"Come in!" Hikari said, grinning. She led them into her new house, and they helped her move some furniture around. Then they took place at the table, chatting while Hikari brewed some tea and warmed up the oven for cake. When she took her place at the table, they all watched her expectantly.  
"Um.. So it started like this.. One day I went to the Wizard's house to give him a Fugue mushroom…" she started.

A while later she stopped talking, and the girls stared at her in awe.  
"You mean.. you can use magic, just like him?" Candy asked, amazed. Hikari nodded.  
"But not nearly as much as Wizard.." she said. Luna nodded. "What a story.."  
"Why didn't you talk to us about it?" Kathy asked, souding almost insulted. Hikari frowned. "Wizard.. Told me that everyone rejected him.. When they found out." she said hesitatingly.  
"Oh…" Luna said, remembering that time faintly. She blushed self-consciously.  
"It's okay.. He's okay now.." Hikari said, attempting to make her feel happy again. Kathy smiled. "Yeahh, for sure, now that he's .." he started. Hikari blushed, waving her hand.  
"Hehe.. You're blushing so much, you seem like I was when I first was with Juli.." Candace said, smiling gently. Hikari smiled at her, rubbing her cheeks with her hands. The girls laughed.

That evening, she said goodbye to them, and then felt a rush of nerves go through her when she saw that it was eight thirty, and that Wizard was to visit in half an hour. She tidied up her home, and put the coffee cake in the oven, since it wouldn't take long for it to bake, and it would be warm when he came to visit. She slipped into a short-sleeved white dress, and a black sweather with huge buttons. She started when she heard soft knocking on the door a while later, trying to control the fastening pace of her heart as she opened the door, to see Wizard standing there, wearing a black dress shirt and black pants, contrasting with his pale skin, but complimenting his unique eyes. His crystal necklace was still there, of course. In his hands he held a pretty blue flower, which lay delicately in his palm as he opened her hands, laying it there. She smiled, a light pink color brushing her cheeks. "Hello.." she said softly, at a loss of words. He smiled, entering her house, slipping off his boots.

"It looks nice.. Your house." he said, smiling. She grinned. "I'm surprised at how nice it turned out.. I have some cake we can eat.. And some movies we can watch.." she said. Wizard nodded, a sparkle in his eyes. He smiled, lowering himself onto the couch as she patted it. "Just a moment.." she said. It always took her a while to lose her shyness around him, and he seemed to have the same. She watched him as he sorted through the movies she had sought out, chuckling when he saw an old Disney movie, about a sorcerer's apprentice. She smiled at the noise.

A while later she sat wrapped in his arms, watching the single scary movie she had picked out. She whimpered when a ghost jumped at the screen, but he seemed to enjoy it! Pouting, she heard him laugh as he wrapped his arms around her more. "Are you afraid?" he asked her, close to her ear. She blushed, shaking her head. "Noo… But I didn't know you liked movies like this!" she almost exclaimed. He laughed.  
"I'm sure there are a lot of things.. That you don't know about me." he mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She felt her face heat up even more, holding her breath for a moment. The movie ended soon enough, and it had become dark outside. She leaned on his shoulder, and he smiled. The TV switched to the weather channel, and Hikari turned the volume down for a bit, crawling into his lap, wanting his warmth around her again. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. The TV switched itself off after a few minutes of being untouched, and the room was plunged in dark. Hikari whimpered for a moment, reminded of the horror movie they had been watching, and he mumbled her name, blushing as she wrapped her arms around him, tightening on his shirt.

"Hikari.. The movie.. You shouldn't see it as a possible reality.." he mumbled. She laughed softly. "But it was still scary.." she said softly, leaning back for a moment. He sighed.  
"Will it be less scary.. If I.." he started softly, leaning closer to her, brushing his nose against hers. She held her breath, eyes half-lidded, and he took that as a signal to to continue, pressing his lips against hers, keeping them there for a few moments, before she sighed into the kiss, reaching her hands up and cupping his face, urging him to continue. The 'scary' movie was forgotten as he leaned over her on the couch, unable to pull away, breath hitching in his throat as she started to unbutton his shirt, not stopping until it was completely open. She smiled against his lips, mapping the new area with her hands, getting even more into it when he made a soft noise as she traced the muscles on his stomach.. "..Hikari.." he mumbled softly against her lips. "Maybe we should.. Stop.." he whispered urgently as she parted her lips under his, kissing him again. He couldn't but kiss her back, but then pulled away, panting. "Hikari.. I can't stop myself.." he breathed, and she shivered.

"Me neither.. Maybe we should.. Stop.." she breathed back, but pulled him closer, her mind contrasting with her body as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, causing her to shiver again. "Ah.." Hikari breathed as his hand started to undo the ties on the back of her dress. "Mm.." he mumbled against her lips as they met in a kiss again, moving against each other, unable to split apart. His hands stopped, and he sighed, slowing down his movements until they were completely still, him leaning heavily on her as she rubbed his back, and ran her fingers through his hair, murmering his name. After a while he sat up, and Hikari stood up to put on a small light. His face was flushed, and a thin line of skin showed through his open shirt as he turned to look at her. She held her breath again, just wanting to jump him again and continue what they had been doing earlier. He reached out for her, and she fell into his arms again, smiling as he rocked her in his arms.

"Mm… how should we.. Continue this.." he mumbled quietly, running his fingers over her back. "I.. don't know.." Hikari mumbled. _"After we.. Get married.."_ flitted through her mind, and she blushed. "Are you going to stay over?" she asked after a few moments. He pondered it, and then shook his head. She pouted. "It's not because.. I don't want to.." he said softly. She nodded. "I understand…" she mumbled, meeting his lips in a last soft kiss, before they broke apart. He buttoned his shirt again, smiling when she blushed, remembering having unbuttoned it. "Thank you for.. This evening. I like.. Being with you.." he said, blushing, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled, pulling him down for a last hug.  
"I'll see you soon again.." she said. He smiled, and to her surprise, walked off in stead of disappearing like he usually did. His figure glowed in the moonlight as he vanished in the distance. She stared after him, sighing deeply.  
"I.. wonder what his real name is…" she mused, turning back. When she looked in the mirror, she was shocked at how she looked.

Her hair was mussed, and stood in all directions.. Her cheeks were bright pink, and her lips were swollen.. She bit them lightly, running her hands through her hair. The effect that he had on her.. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but she knew that it was becoming harder to resist it.. Finn had been at the Goddess spring most of the time, since she had already rung all the bells, but she was happy that he didn't have to see all the things she had been through the last few weeks. "I should visit him.." she said softly. Her mind had been filled with Wizard.. She had almost forgotten to visit her three best friends… 


	7. Chapter 7

**And now we've arrived at the point where I was with writing. Phew, I never got so much done in three days O_O I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings : Same as previous, kissing, tension, and fluffy stuff :3**

* * *

The next few weeks she tried to spend less time with him, than before, but every time they met, it only was a matter of minutes before they would reach out for one another, ending with her, or him, running out, flustered. Hikari sighed, tired. She had barely slept that night, shook awake by intense dreams that made her wake up, completely red in the face, almost embarrassed by her own thoughts. She decided to take a walk to cool down. It was still early, and it was quiet outside, as the moon lit up the night sky. She watched the sky, pondering her thoughts, and wondering what he was thinking about. She had been to Kathy and Candace's weddings, and had realized that she was becoming almost impatient.. And that made her feel a bit ashamed. Because the time they spent together was precious, peaceful, but just being near him made her feel heated, and she couldn't quite control that feeling.  
"Ahh…" she sighed, running her hand through her hair, watching the stars.

Wizard leaned out his window, sighing. Just watching the stars wasn't enough for him anymore, now that he had knowledge of how it was to be with someone.. And to care about someone so much. He narrowed his eyes. It was hard to hold back.. If you wanted to be with someone on that level. He could see it in her eyes, and could feel it in his own chest when they split apart. What was he to do?  
"I.. could ask.. Julius.." he mused. He had forgiven the purple-head a long time ago, knowing that he had not meant harm. He had wanted the townspeople to understand, and now, years later, they did. He closed his door behind him, not bothering to put on his cloak. His necklace gleamed in the moonlight as he walked to the mine cart, amazed at how silent it was. He observed the passing landscape and started when the cart stopped on the other side. It took him a few moments to get to the accessory store, where Julius and Candace had moved in together. He was happy to see that Julius was outside, setting out a new stand, since it was market day the next day.

"Hello.." he said, smiling slightly as the man straightened up, raising his hand in greeting.  
"Wizard! You don't come by often.. What's on your mind?" he asked. They stood on the edge of the heightened wooden path outside of his store, and Wizard told his story, leaning on the reiling of the wooden fence. To his surprise, Julius laughed, then smiled at his confused expression. "Wiz.. Do you have a blue feather?" he asked, smiling as the Wizard blushed slightly, nodding.  
"Then.. That's your next step. That's the thing that's blocking your relationship.. And I think it's also what she's waiting for. Candy told me the same when I gave her the feather.. That she had been waiting." he said. Wizard nodded, feeling the nerves come up. Every time he thought of giving her the feather, something frightened him, and he couldn't quite pinpoint what… Julius gave him a look again.  
"Don't worry, she'll say yes." he said. Wizard looked up with big eyes.  
"That's what you were worried about, right?" Julius asked, laughing. Wizard sighed, nodding. "I guess… I've been worried for nothing, right..?" he asked. Then, a soft voice spoke up from behind them. Candace smiled her gentle smile. "She loves you, Wizard." she said softly. The blonde blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "… I love her, too.." he said.  
"Then.. Tell her that." Candace said, wrapping her arms around Julius' waist, who smiled gently. Wizard nodded. Then he took off into the night, trying to get a bit of sleep before the important day.

The next morning, Hikari started when she heard the phone. She had been sitting around, sipping coffee, unable to sleep, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, trying to sound a bit more energetic than she felt. She blushed when she heard the Wizard on the other side.  
"Good morning.. Did you sleep well?" he asked, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I.. couldn't really sleep.. But I'm not really tired." she said, smiling. He nodded, then sighed when he realized that she couldn't see that, of course.

"I.. need to talk to you.." he started, already hearing his voice shake. He did his best to force the nerves away, feeling relieved when she said yes.

"What time, and where?" she asked softly, hearing his voice shake slightly. She felt a strange sense of anticipation, and blushed when he spoke next.

"At.. The church.. At three.." he mumbled. "I'll. see you then.." he continued, before breaking off the conversation. Hikari almost dropped the phone, eyes wide.

"The church?" she thought, wondering what that could mean.  
In the meantime, Wizard stared at the blue feather in his hand, tugging at his collar. Just a few more hours, just a few more hours..

* * *

The breeze gave her a slight chill as she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jeans. It was ten to three, and a nervous feeling had settled in her stomach, only becoming worse by the minute. She bit her lip, and then took a detour, deciding to visit Candace first, hoping she could make her nerves less. The girl, surprisingly, was already outside, leaning on railing, her blue hair waving in the wind. She turned to Hikari, and then took her in her arms, seeing the completely nervous expression on her face.  
"C-Candy… I feel so nervous.." she stuttered, feeling Candace's hand rub her back.  
"Did you talk to him yet?" she asked, leaning back. Hikari shook her head, and a smile made it's way to Candace's face.  
"It'll make you happy.. So go to him. And come tell me afterwards." she said, smiling. Hikari nodded shakily, and then stormed off, waving at the girl from behind. She walked onto the plaza as the clock striked three, and she looked around, blushing when she saw Wizard leaning on the railing, smiling at her. It took her a few moments to cross the huge plaza, and then she leaned on the railing next to him. He straightened himself up, standing opposite of her.

"Wizard.." she mumbled, looking him in the eyes. He blushed, and then struggled to start. He tried to calm down, and managed to finally, sighing. "Hikari.." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, also trying to keep her voice from shaking. She could feel that it was important, and she wondered what it was about.

"I.. was fine being alone before I met you. Even.. When I had my bad times." he started.

"I didn't know .. How it was to care about someone.. So much." he said, blushing. She nodded, blushing as well, though he almost sounded sad. She resisted the urge to hug him, knowing that had had to finish his story. He straightened himself up, once more, speaking without hesitation, a light smile on his lips.

"Hikari. I.. want to spend the rest of my life.. Together with you." he said. Hikari stared at him incredulously.

"Do you mean…." she started, tears starting to blur her vision. She glanced down as he took her hands and opened them, before reaching into his cloak pocket, pulling out a small, brilliant blue, feather.

"O-oh…." she started, tears now dropping from her eyes as he put it in her hands, closing his hands around hers. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hikari… I love you… Marry me." he said, smiling. Hikari tried to regain her voice, and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling. "..Please?" he added, causing her to giggle softly. She leaned back, brushing at her eyes.

"Wizard.. I would want nothing less. I'll marry you.." she said, heart swelling up with emotion. He beamed at her, before catching her lips in a warm kiss, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you.." she whispered, smiling, unable to express her happiness in mere words. He kissed her again, and smiled while she tucked away the feather safely, looking at it with still big eyes.

"Did you.. Have a date in mind? Do you want to invite people?"she asked.  
He pondered it for a moment.

"Tomorrow.. Night. The stars will be our.. Witnesses.." he said softly. She nodded, it was just like him.

"Then.. I'll see you tomorrow." she breathed, pulling him down again for another kiss. She pulled away what seemed like an eternity later, seeing the warm expression on his face, and above all, the happiness that sounded in his voice.

"I will see you tomorrow.. Hikari.." he breathed, waving at her as she walked away. A smile covered his face as he turned to the church, silently watching it.

She dashed down the plaza, unable to supress the jump she made, throwing her hands in the air. As she ran down the slope that led to town, she flew into Candace's arms, who had Luna and Kathy right next to her, crying. Candace smiled a knowing smile, while Luna and Kathy stared at her,wondering what was going on.

**A/N : Reviews, nomnom! *_***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Lovely readers, thank you for your reviews! They've made me very happy =D Here is another chapter. I am stuck with a dilemma though.. there is a lemon scene following this chapter. I think I will be posting it seperately on my profile, but I'm wondering if I should just add it in and up the rating.. -hmm- What do you all think?**

**DISCLAIMER : All is owned by Natsume. I'd love to own the Wizard though, rawrh 3_3 -shameless fangirl-  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hika-chan.. What's the matter?" Luna asked, patting her hair as she cried against Candace's shoulder. She sounded happy, though, so it was mightily confusing! She pulled back, eyes teary but smiling. "W-Wizard…We're-g-gonna get married…." she choked out, grinning when Luna and Kathy exclaimed a shocked "What?" and then joined in on the group hug, not letting her go until she promised to tell them everything. As she felt a bit shaky, Hikari called for her horse, Prince, who neighed softy when she petted her manes. The three of them got on and rode the way home. There Hikari let her horse enjoy the outside for a bit, and brought her friends inside.

She told them what happened, and then apologized to them for not asking them to be her bridesmaids. Kathy waved her hand, and the two others just smiled.  
"He's different, right? I only assume his marriage would be the same.. " Luna said.  
"Under the stars.. Romantic.." Candace said softly, smiling gently.  
"How are you going to have the wedding night when the wedding IS at ni-" Kathy started, before Luna clasped a hand over her mouth, sighing. Hikari's face was as red as a beet again.  
"I don't know…" she said honestly, smiling. She felt a bit nervous about that, but she also knew that it was what she had been waiting for all this time.

"So.. You need to choose a dress, right?" Candace asked, smiling. Hikari nodded.  
"Come over to the tailors, we can figure something out." Luna said.  
"I'll come to see you look fabulous!" Kathy grinned. Hikari blushed.  
"I love you all.." she said, almost choking up again. Candace just smiled.

That evening she sat in her house, talking to Finn, who was very happy for her, buzzing around her head like a butterfly on.. Coffee? "Hikari! You're gonna marry someone who I can play with too.. The Wizard is cool!" he exclaimed. Hikari laughed.  
"I'm happy.." she said softly, touching the blue feather once more before putting it away in a safe place. She crawled into bed, still overcome with the feeling that this couldn't be true.  
The next day passed quickly, while she picked up her dress but stayed out of town as much as she could, knowing that she wasn't supposed to see her fiance before the wedding. It may have been silly, but it was something she believed in. As she watched her animals play in the snow, she smiled. She had just harvested her buckwheat, and was ready to go and turn it into soba flour. Keeping Prince at a slow pace, she passed Renee and Anissa, who both asked her what her plans were for the day. She told them not about the wedding, but about the flour, and they nodded cheerfully, being familiar with the process.

As she made sure to hurry up, hoping it wouldn't start to snow, a soft knocking on the door woke her out of her reverie. She blinked, looking up, to see Julius enter, a grin on his made-up face. She blinked again.  
"Julius?" she started. He smiled. "Hello, Hikari~ I heard about your plans for this evening.. You're marrying the Wiz, right?" he asked. Hikari opened her mouth to ask why he knew, but he cut her off easily. "He.. Talked about it with me. He was really nervous! But that's not what I'm here for~" he said cheerfully. He handed her a box, and when she opened it, it contained a pair of delicate crystal earrings, along with a matching collier. He winked, and she blushed. "Um…" she started, having to admit that they were absolutely gorgeous.

"The Wizard likes crystal.. And me and Candy wish you happiness. This is my part of the gift, the dress was from Candy~" he said, exiting with a wink, before she could even thank him. She stood there, in a daze, and then hurried home, realizing that she was almost losing the time to get dressed. It was six!

"Hika-chan!" Candace exclaimed, waving at her. Snow gently fell, and she worried about her animals, but hugged Candace tight when she realized that her best friend had already taken care of that. "Now, now.." she said softly, patting her back. "You're shaking.. Don't be nervous! I' ll help you get ready." she said, smiling gently as they entered Hikari's house. Candace helped her into her dress, and then combed her hair, twirling it into beautiful curls. Then she went to the barn, and Hikari followed her carefully. It was dark already, and she knew the time was near.. Just the thought of it made her heart beat very fast again. His dark eyes they would vow his love to her.. She shivered, running after her friend.

She blushed slightly when Candace brought Prince out, smiling widely.  
"What's better than a beautiful white horse to bring you to your wedding?" she asked. Hikari smiled, feeling tears come up again. She felt very sensitive! Hugging Candace, she got onto the horse. Candace brought her and Prince to the tailor's, and then she waved her goodbye, kissing her on her cheek. "Good luck.. Also tonight." she said, blushing when Hikari turned completely red. "The wedding night.." flitted through her mind, blushing. She tried to set the thought away, and walked up the hill slowly, seeing that the doors to the church were wide open, and it was dark inside. She felt her heart thump almost painfully in her chest, and she straightened up. It was like a new path before her.. Just awaiting to be taken.

The church was almost chilly, and she shivered for a moment, before she saw the Wizard standing at the altar, half-turned to her, hand reached out, a small smile on his face. She blushed, making her way to him, hoping not to trip. The touch of his hand sent warmth through her body, and she blushed again as he kept holding on to her hand, turning to her.

"Hikari.. " he said softly, smiling. She smiled back at him, and then they both turned to the altar. She folded her hands in front of her, focusing on his soft words as he spoke them.  
"This ceremony pleases me." he said softly.  
"I.. Will be by your side.. As long as we both live." he continued. She felt tears come up behind her closed eyelids again, cursing herself mentally, but then discarding the thought again. She opened her eyes, looking into his. He brushed her hair out of her face for a moment, before looking down, taking a small box out of his pocket. It had two rings, a round, perfect-shaped crystal on the gold of the band. He took her hand, and gently slid the first ring onto her ring finger. She stared at it, amazed. Then she grinned, almost snatching the other ring from him. He blushed, unable to suppress a grin as well. She took his larger hand, and slid the ring onto his ring finger. Just the sight off their matching rings.. She felt a bit faint-headed. He smiled, tilting her face up to his.

"I love you.." she whispered. He smiled. "Hikari.. I love you too." he said, before pressing his lips to hers gently, keeping her in a kiss that she wanted to last.. For eternity. 

* * *

The road back home was almost silent, as he controlled Prince, and she had nestled between his arms, too happy to even speak. When he started to talk, it was a whisper, in a voice thick with emotion. "The stars.. Are beautiful tonight.." he said softly. Then he touched one of his hands to her face, stroking the shape of her jaw.  
"But none of them shine like you do tonight.." he whispered, eyes half-lidded. She blushed, reaching up to touch his cheek. He smiled. "We're almost in .. our house." he said softly, smiling when she blushed even more. "Our house.." she whispered, smiling to herself.

She lit a soft lamp when they entered the house, and he closed the door behind them carefully, seemingly trying to keep the comfortable silence that had settled between them. Hikari blushed, starting to undo the braid in her hair, before she felt his hands over hers, pulling them down. He leaned his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed happily.

"We will.. Reside together in harmony." he whispered, smiling. She turned to him, and he blushed slightly. "Something important.. My name.." he started. Her eyes widened, and he sighed softly, smiling at the eager expression on her face.  
"You may call me.. Gale." he said softly. Her eyes grew even wider as she smiled.  
"…Gale…" she whispered, blushing. It was a beautiful name, befitting him well. He held his breath for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her again.  
"Gale.. It's a beautiful name." she said softly, rocking him in her arms. He felt almost trembling, and she smiled gently. He mumbled her name near her ear, and she shivered as he pulled her back, into his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Gale.." she started, turning in his lap, looking into his eyes, lips slightly parted.  
"I love you.." she whispered. He held his breath again for a moment, closing his eyes.  
"It feels so.. Different.. When you say my name.. so different from 'Wizard'…" he whispered. Hikari smiled. "Good different?" she asked almost teasingly. Her breath hitched in her throat, though, when he mumbled a husky 'yes', and then crushed his lips to hers, parting his lips over her already parted ones.

She panted softly as his hands worked on the zipper on the back of her dress, while she undid the buckle to his cloak. It slipped to the bed quietly, and he fiddled with his boots, getting them off with his feet alone. They were eager to finally not hold back, and Hikari felt a hot feeling rise inside of her body as his hands slid over her side and waist, giving her goosebumps as she shivered. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her again. She smiled, hugging him back. Then she carefully undid the hooks on his necklaces, stepping away from him to carefully lay them on her table. When she turned to him again, he had just pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in just his pants, face flushed and hair mussed. He looked.. Absolutely irresistible. She stared a him for a few moments, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. Then she slid her wedding dress down to the floor. She saw his smirk fade, and then it was replaced by an unknown expression, which took form in him walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. He mumbled softly in her ear.  
"Hikari.. You look.. Irresistible.." he mumbled, the tone of his voice already forcing a soft groan from her throat...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Again, thank you for your rev's! =D This is a LEMON CHAPTER, so please skip to after the second -line break- if you're not into that stuff. I still need a lot of practice when it comes to this, so please excuse any wierd mistakes :)**

**Ahaha, Gale ended up very submissive though XD More than I had expected when I started! I hope you enjoy, everyone x'D  
**

**Rating has been upped.  
**

**

* * *

**

_She panted softly as his hands worked on the zipper on the back of her dress, while she undid the buckle to his cloak. It slipped to the bed quietly, and he fiddled with his boots, getting them off with his feet alone. They were eager to finally not hold back, and Hikari felt a hot feeling rise inside of her body as his hands slid over the naked skin of her side and waist, giving her goosebumps as she shivered. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her again. She smiled, hugging him back. Then she carefully undid the hooks on his necklaces, stepping away from him to carefully lay them on her table. When she turned to him again, he had just pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in just pants, face flushed and hair mussed. He looked.. Absolutely irresistible. She stared a him for a few moments, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. Then she slid her wedding dress down to the floor, leaving her in a white-laced lingerie set. She saw his smirk fade, and then replaced by an unknown expression, which took form in him walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. He mumbled softly in her ear._

_"Hikari.. You look.. Irresistible.." he mumbled, the tone of his voice already forcing a soft groan from her throat... _

His hands wandered up, undoing the back clip on her bra, and sliding it off of her shoulders. He was still pressed close to her, and she blushed.. His skin touched to hers, and it sent shivers through her body, which he felt clearly, pressing a kiss to her jaw, before sliding his hand down from her face, stopping to trace the shape of one of her breasts, smiling when she leaned slightly into his touch, eyes closed tightly. His thumb caressed her nipple gently, but so slow, that it was maddening, and she panted softly, feeling her sensitivity increase. He leaned over her again, staring into her eyes with his darkened ones. Then he kissed her deeply, slipping one hand between her legs, brushing at her through her underwear. She gasped against his lips, groaning as he stroked her harder. She reached down, pulling his hand away, before sliding her panties down her thighs, kicking them off. He simply smiled, tugging her over to the bed, before resuming his actions, kissing her again, stroking her tongue with his. His fingers moved back to their previous position, and stroked over her womanhood again, feeling her stiffen at the intense sensation. He panted softly as he saw her lose herself, throwing her head back against the pillow in ecstasy as she trembled, back arched. He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her heart, before trailing his tongue over the skin there, hearing her groan again. Then she did something he hadn't expected..

She pushed him away, sending him toppling over, landing on his back. He stared at her, almost shocked as she leaned over him, a lustful expression on her soft features. He blushed when he felt her tug on the ribbon that kept his pants on his hips, and leaned back when she tugged his boxers down along with his pants, trying to keep his breath even.

Her hand touched him carefully, but definitely not gently, and he groaned, feeling his half-hard member harden completely, almost pressing to his stomach. He felt a bit embarrassed, but opened his eyes again, panting.  
"Gale…" she whispered, leaning over him. She smiled gently. "Relax." she said. He blushed.  
"I..I' m trying.." he murmured, before she started stroking him over and over again. He threw his head back, groaning.

"Ahhh-" left his throat before he realized it, and he stared at her, having to close his eyes again as her other hand trailed up his chest, still touching him in that rhythmical way.

"Nnngh…." he sighed, breathing quickly through parted lips. She kissed him gently, keeping up her movements, before he spoke up again, barely finding the thought to speak.

"Hikari.. Stop for a.. moment.." he gasped, shivering when she stopped her movements; his body still ached for more. He sat up, reaching out for her. Their lips met in a heated kiss again, and she suddenly reached down for his manhood, positioning it.. He gasped, blushing. "A-Are you-" he started, wide-eyed. She just nodded, panting softly as she he felt his tip press at her entrance. He slid into her slowly, and she groaned at the same time as him, a mix of a lower and a deeper voice, sending shivers through them both. She sat in his lap, panting as his arms tightened around her.

"..This is difficult to start with…" he mumbled, and she giggled softly.

"No.. it's just fine.. This way I can still hold you properly.. Gale.." she mumbled, blushing. He nodded, smiling slightly, stealing her breath away once more. He watched the intense concentration on her face as she slid up, and down again, gasping out his name as he seemed to hit exactly the right spot. He gasped softly, before making a soft throaty noise as his lips met hers again as her movements quickened, and all sense of time was lost… Until a hoarse cry left his lips, and he groaned, shuddering as his whole body became numb, and she cried out, throwing her head back as his arms tightened around her.

They froze for a few moments, riding out the intensity of their orgasm, before collapsing on top of one another, tumbling to the side. He slid out of her with a shiver, completely exhausted. She panted softly, reaching out for him, sighing contentedly as he pulled her close. His heart rate slowed down eventually, and he sighed softly, wrapping his arms closer around her. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, and she just pressed closer, wanting nothing else than his presence.. When she looked up, she looked right into his half-lidded eyes, which were filled with love as a small smile curled his lips. He kissed her softly, before tugging her blankets over the two of them.  
"I love you.." he mumbled. "Mm.. me too.. So much…" Hikari said, breathing in his scent as they both fell asleep, still warm inside.

* * *

The next morning she stirred first, watching his sleeping face in the first pale sunrays. She smiled happily.. A warmth stirred in her again as she watched her husband dream away. He smiled slightly at the sound of her voice.  
"Shh.. I'm going to tend to the farm.. Stay here, I'll make breakfast when I finish."she whispered, and he opened his eyes, smiling. She blushed slightly at the soft expression, and couldn't resist pressing her lips to his again, hearing him sigh softly, smiling against her lips.

"Good morning… I'll help?" he started, cocking his head. She shook her head with a slight smile.

"I'll teach you over the course of the day.. So we can do it together tomorrow." she said with a grin. He nodded slightly.

"Then.. Come back soon…" he mumbled into the pillow, blushing slightly. She smiled, and turned to head back outside. She took care of her work quickly, and happily, head blissfully empty as she pet her chickens and horses, who seemed to sense her happiness, making happy noises as her fingers caressed their frames.  
She felt strangely excited again when she re-entered her house, curtains still half-closed. A soft rustling was all that showed Gale's quiet presence. He has his back to her, stretching out. The blankets were pooled at his hips, and she could see the muscles in his back flex and relax as he yawned softly. She gaped at him, blushing. Putting down her bag quietly, she made a content noise, wrapping her arms around him. She heard him tense in surprise, before relaxing, folding his arms over hers, chuckling softly. She closed her eyes, smiling in bliss.

_"Ahh… life is good."_ she mused as he turned to her, laying her down on the bed carefully before caressing the side of her face, just a hint of a touch. She held her breath, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. When he leaned back again, she looked into his eyes, heart fluttering. He smiled slightly, eyes narrowing.

"I was waiting.. How did your work go? You smell.. Like outside.." he mused, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him again. He smelled like coffee, and herbs, and it was comforting. She felt like drifting off again. She then realized that he hadn't quite dressed yet, and looked at him, blushing. He just smiled.  
"Work was fine.. Is there anything you wanted to do today?" Hikari asked, almost purring as he ran his fingers through her curly locks. "I want to stay in bed.. With you…" he mumbled, blushing slightly. She blushed, not expecting such a sentence out of him. She then smiled as his nimble fingers unbuttoned her working shirt, sliding it off of her shoulders. Her shorts and socks followed quickly, and soon they were molded together again, warm under the blankets. His fingers traced her skin and he breathed her scent, feeling like he could be eternally happy this way.  
_"Eternally…"_ he mused. He had to tell her something.. Something very important.

* * *

"Hikari.. I need to talk to you about something." he said softly, a long while later. She blinked, dazed, before nodding, sitting up against the headboard. He sat across her, crossing his long legs under the blankets. His toes touched to her feet and she giggled softly. He smiled slightly, taking her hand. "What's up.. Gale?" she asked softly, seeing the worried look on his face.

"I.. told you that I live longer than most humans, right?" he started softly. She nodded slightly. It was something that she worried about.. But he hadn't talked about it much, and somewhere inside she had been afraid to really ask about it.  
"This.. Is something that is tied.. To my name.. and my powers." he continued.  
"What..exactly does it mean? Does it have to do with the fact that I know your true name?" she asked hesitatingly. He nodded curtly, before a small smile curved his full lips.  
"I hope this won't upset you.. But knowing my true name.. gives a new meaning to being together.. For a long time." he said softly. "Your life.. Will be lengthened.. To match mine." he said. Hikari's eyes grew wide, and she took a few moments to process this idea. Somewhere it was.. Almost frightening. But it also was incredible.. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Gale's eyes widened as she began to cry softly. All he could do was wrap her in his arms, and he closed his eyes.  
"Are you upset.. Hikari?" he asked softly. She shook her head slightly.

"I.. thought that I would have to leave you.. Someday." she whispered. He frowned slightly.  
"So.. I'm happy.. That we can stay together..." she whispered urgently, an intense realisation flooding her brain. He looked at her flushed face, smiling gently.  
"It's.. frightening.. Isn't it?" he asked softly, caressing her cheeks with his soft hands. She looked down slightly, nodding. He tilted her face to his, and kissed her slowly, feeling more tears streak down her face. She sighed as he kissed her again, unbuttoning the thin blouse she was wearing, melding himself to her frame. She shivered as his warm kisses heated up her body, melting her worries away. He leaned up again, looking into her eyes, his own eyes half-lidded.

"Hikari.. I love you.. " he mumbled, blushing slightly as she grinned, pulling him close again.

"Let's stay in bed.. Like you requested..." she whispered as his lips pressed to hers again. His hands were warm on her again as he rubbed her back, smiling when she hummed happily. Then he stilled, wrapping his arms around her. Hikari breathed in deeply, blushing at what his scent made her recall. Peeking up at him, she noticed that he was looking at her, a relaxed expression on his exotic features. She sat up, and then proceded with leaning over him, pressing a kiss to his lips, reveling in the sensation. They spent the day lazily watching the television, and making out; being that close to one another was too tempting for newlyweds. As the sun began to descend, Hikari stood up, stretching herself lazily. Normally she'd spend this time walking to his house and talking to him.. Peeking behind her, she smiled at the sight of her husband, leaning off the edge of the bed, just watching her, a lazy smile on his face.

Warmth filled her just looking at him, and she smiled gently. "_Life'll be so different.. but I have a feeling that I'll love every second of it."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Please forgive me for not updating for so long! This is a short chapter, although sweet, if I must say so. :) Enjoy!**

Hikari still was amazed, stunned and a lot of other things the next day, and already was working on the farm as Gale still slept gently, not quite able to sleep the previous night. As she ploughed the field she tried to lose that incredulous feeling that held her in its grip. How long would they live together? She didn't feel any different from before, still felt her muscles ache as she worked the field, still felt tired as quickly as she usually did… Magic truly was amazing.

She leaned against a tree on her second field, wrapping her arms around herself. As she glanced at her farm, she blushed, thinking of her lovely husband that was still in there, quietly sleeping away. Sometimes she worried about being able to make him happy, just because he was so incredible, so unlike anyone she had ever met before. She still couldn't get used to it. Even though he even did his best to make her lose that feeling.

Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, she stood up again, shaking the same tree that she had been sitting against to harvest the coffee beans that she had been growing. She rolled the fruits in her hands, before putting them in the linen bag that hung from her shoulder. She went through all the fields, harvesting little bits and pieces, before taking care of her animals and letting them out onto the field. Then she watched over the peaceful land, thinking back on the chaotic times that had passed, the nerves and the frights that came with falling in love, and afterwards, the peace, that struck her as almost alien. Closing her eyes, she almost anticipated warm arms enfolding her from behind, wrapping around her waist. The scent of her husband flooded over her, and she held her breath for a moment, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Gale…" she whispered, smiling as he buried his face in her hair. "Hikari." he said, barely audible, a smile on his lips. "Sorry that you had to do all this on your own.." he said quietly. She shook her head. "Nah, it gives my head some peace." she said softly. He cocked his head."What are you.. Worried about?" he asked softly. She kept quiet."What you told me yesterday… It sounds incredible and… impossible.." she whispered. "I'm trying to realize that it's true…" she said, blushing. He smiled gently, leaning back to look into her eyes with his bicolored ones. His braid was undone, and the hair was wavy, brushing against her cheek because of the soft breeze.

"Don't worry… not much will change, right?" he said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "At least not… for now." he finished, leaning his forehead against hers, meeting her worried gaze with his certain one. "Hikari." he said, almost scolding as she blushed, looking away. "You don't need to worry…" he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I know… I believe you, Gale… I'm doing my best." she said softly. He smiled. "For now… that's okay."he said. She opened her eyes, looking into his again. He made a soft questioning noise as she blushed again. His loving eyes closed slightly, and he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed into the kiss, forgetting the world around her as his arms tightened around her.

She pouted slightly when he leaned back again. He laughed softly. "Hikari… Are you thinking of…" he started, blushing slightly, casting his gaze upon the blue blinked. "What is it?" she asked, curious why he suddenly became shy like that."Have you been thinking of… upgrading the house?" he asked, looking away again. She blinked. "Why? There's enough space for us, right..?" she asked. He smiled gently, pulling her into his lap as they sat down.

"Yes… but…" he started, wondering why she didn't understand. He sighed."There's enough for the two of us… yes…" he whispered in her ear.

She blinked twice, and then felt a blush spread over her face as she realized what he meant.

"Gale… really…?" she stammered, blushing as he cradled her face with his gentle hands. He chuckled softly, a pleasant sound that almost calmed her mind.

_"Yes… do you want to…?_" he asked her softly. She grinned, nodding. _"Yes…"_

Their lips met with renewed realisation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Thank you for your review, Tinkies :) Made me feel like writing more again, haha ^_^**

**A longer chapter this time, spent quite some time writing yesterday ^^**

**DISCLAIMER (a bit late though xD) : I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters.**

**As always, I appreciate concrit, since I have no proofreader (and am training myself to figure out all the little things I keep doing wrong in my writing).**

**Lemon bits are between...**

* * *

**these**

**

* * *

**

**lines, so be cautious of those if you want to avoid those. Enjoy! )**

Panting, the two carried the supplies, that they had spent the whole day collecting, back to the shed, dropping down on the sand outside of the little building. Hikari smiled, leaning on Gale's shoulder, feeling the heat from their hard work emanating from his body. He lazily wrapped an arm around her, sighing deeply. They sat there for a bit, before Hikari spoke up, voice almost hoarse from exertion.

"Gale… we can enlarge the house tomorrow if you want…" she said, blushing slightly. He tugged at his collar, smiling brightly.

"Okay… Shall we eat something..?" he asked, lifting himself up from the sand and leaning down to help her up. She took his hand and smiled before leading him back into the farm.

"Can I make you something to drink?" she asked. He raised one of his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. Coffee it would be, as it always was. As she whistled softly and handed him his coffee, she sipped her own cup of tea. Gale wrapped a warm arm around her, smiling gently.

"You're all sandy…" he mumbled into her ear. She blushed slightly.

"So are you…" she said teasingly. He rolled his eyes. "Want to take a shower after this?" he asked. She blushed a bit more, looking at his seemingly innocent expression.

"… yeah, that sounds nice." she said, smiling at his almost boyish smile of happiness at her confirmation. She put her tea away and went into the bathroom, laying out their bathrobes, towels and filling up the bath. The lovely scent of the soap she had created with the roses she had grown filled the cosy bathroom, and she sighed deeply.

"Hikari?" Gale asked, peeking into the door. He breathed in the scent as well, smiling dreamily. "That's a nice soap…" he said, wrapping his arms around her. A whispered spell closed the door behind him. Hikari smiled at one of those little displays of magic he showed every now and then. Turning in his arms, she smiled up at him, and he leaned down almost instantly to meet her lips, unbuttoning her top in the meantime. She smiled slightly against his lips, before losing any thoughts she had had before as his hands brushed against the bare skin of her back, before lightly massaging her shoulders, making her let out soft sounds of pleasure at the magic he wove into the movements.

"mm…" she mused as she tugged on his turtleneck, before undoing the golden necklace around his neck and tugging the top over his head. She smiled when he shook his hair out of his face again, smiling sheepishly. A few moments later she sat between his legs in the warm water, leaning back against his chest. He sighed contentedly, washing her short, curly hair gently. She made soft noises at the ministrations of his fingers, smiling widely."Gale~ thank you… you're very good at this, you know…" she whispered, a soft sigh leaving her as he took the showerhead and leaned her head back, washing the bubbles out of her hair.

She shook her head, sending water flying into his face, and he laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kept quiet, enjoying the close contact, listening to the beating of his heart.

* * *

"Hey…" he whispered near her ear, making a shiver ripple throughout her entire body..

"…" he didn't say anything else as one of his hands travelled to the soft hills of her breasts, gently letting his fingers follow their shape. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart speed up at the intimate movement. His right hand moved downward slowly, halting at her navel to draw circles on the skin around it, smiling as she made a soft complaining noise. Then he slipped that same hand between her legs, stroking the delicate area that had so much effect on her each time. He almost could imagine how it felt as she moaned softly, pressing her head back against his shoulder, panting softly.  
"Gale…" she whispered as his hands caressed her body.

"Hikari…" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her ear, between nipping it softly, ripping another gasp from her throat. His right hand moved faster, and he saw the blush spread from her face to all over the pale skin on her body, eyes darkening slightly at the aroused expression on her face. As she arched up into his hand, he pulled her even closer, whispering her name as she returned to the normal world, panting softly. She opened her eyes after a few moments again, turning around, although it wasn't easy in the small bath, and pressed her lips to his in an open-mouthed kiss, pulling a moan from his throat this time as her hand moved on his tanned chest, tracing old scars from his Wizard training. Then she moved down slightly, pressing a kiss to the place where his heart was, making it beat even faster, taking hold of him with her slender hand, smiling as he blushed again.  
"Don't be embarrassed…"she said, before moving her hand. He groaned softly, trying not to arch into the movement. As she sped up her moments and he found himself grabbing the edge of the bath, panting harshly, she suddenly stopped, eyes dark.

"H-Hikari?"he asked, still panting. She stood up, water glinting off of her slim frame before she slipped out of the bath, throwing their robes onto the bathroom floor. He blinked before also stepping out of bath, a bit embarrassed as her eyes flitted over him. Then she pressed herself close to him.  
"Ah… I can feel you better this way, like I thought." she mumbled. He smiled gently, pressing his lips to hers again, meeting them again and again in short a few moments she blushed again, not knowing how to suggest what she wanted to do. Gale cocked his head.

"Hm?" he asked with a smile, nuzzling the side of her neck. She unconsciously moved her head to give him more access, breathing quickly as she pushed him down onto the ground. And then they found themselves in a familiar position as he hugged her close, burying his head in her shoulder as she eased onto his warmth, moaning softly at the intimate sensation. She saw Gale's eyes close, biting his lip softly as his arms tightened around her just a tad.  
"Ah…" he breathed as they stopped moving, completely one with the other. She looked into his eyes, panting softly as she leaned forward as he did, meeting her lips again...

* * *

Later they lay lazily on the couch, hair still damp, breathing quietly. The sun was already close to setting, as they finished the second set of harvesting for the day. Gale yawned, eyes half-lidded as they watched the pinkish-blue sky together. Hikari's eyes were closed as she leaned against his chest, thinking of pleasant things. Something told her things were going to change even more from now on… And it started with upgrading the farm.

"Gale…" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him tighter. He sighed, smiling.

"Yes, Hikari…?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. She made a soft noise, and looked into his eyes.

"We should go ask Gannon if we can upgrade the farm again… Will we stay in your house in the meantime?" she asked. He pursed his lips.

"Yes… that should suffice. I'll have to clean the dust away… When do you want to go?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side slightly. Hikari pondered the question.

"We can go this evening, even… Maybe?" she asked. He nodded."I can call Gannon too…" he mumbled, not feeling like moving much. Hikari laughed quietly at his rare show of laziness. "I'll leave it to you then." she said, letting him go. He ruffled her hair gently, and then walked over to the phone. She watched his tall figure as he swayed slightly, having not moved for quite a long time. He talked on the phone quietly, and blushed slightly as Gannon obviously asked him for the reason of their house-expanding. He blushed even more as the conversation continued, and after a few curious moments he put the phone down.

"Okay… we should move to my place soon… He will get started in an hour… or two." he said. Hikari smiled; the blush hadn't quite disappeared from his face yet. She stood up and pulled him down to kiss him.

"… you're blushing…" she mumbled, kissing his cheeks. He smiled slightly. He smiled as he leaned down to initiate the next kiss. "Mm… how long... Before we'll know?" she asked, blushing again.

"I'll... tell you." Gale said, blushing, though he tried to hold in the grin that threatened to show on his face. She grinned, wrapping her arms around him in a strong embrace.

"I still need to... Breathe… Hikari…" he gasped, though hugging her back, although a bit more carefully. "Let's get ready…" he said after the comfortable silence between the two of them had disappeared. Hikari nodded, smiling brightly.

As they rode away, now both on a separate horse (as they had a lot to carry), she looked back fondly on her farm, and then at her husband, who's silvery-blond hair shone in the evening light. He noticed her gaze, and gave her a small smile, that made her smile back again, closing her eyes for a moment. They rode into town, and decided to eat somewhere, if they were around anyway. As they entered the bar, everyone fell silent for a moment, before a crowd of people crowded around them, and she blushed slightly. This was the first time since the wedding that they had really socialized with anyone else, and she saw Gale blush as Julius tugged him away.

He mouthed an apology, and she shook her head, smiling at the girls that had crowded around her.

"I'll tell you everything, but let's order something first!" she said, grinning. Candace smiled gently.

"You look so happy…" she said, blushing slightly. "It reminds me of when I just married Juli…" she continued, a bit self-consciously. Kathy grinned wolfishly.

"The same for me~" she said happily. Hikari smiled.

"I can barely believe how happy I am… I can't believe I married him…"she said, the last part a bit softer. Kathy made a soft noise, and hugged Hikari tight.

"You're so cute and in love and shy!" she almost exclaimed, before Candace shushed her. The other girls smiled gently. After they had had their food the group busily exited the restaurant, and Hikari sought for her husband, wanting to feel her hand in his again. Smiling at the thought, she looked at the group of guys that was dispersing back to their houses. Then she saw the tall mage looking around, before his eyes fell on her and they walked towards each other again. Hikari smiled, planning to just take his hand, but he wrapped his arms around her and caught her lips in a kiss that stole her breath away. She heard soft whistling from around them and they both blushed.

"…I take it you've missed me?" she said, laughing softly. He rolled his eyes, before smiling and cradling her face with his hands.

"Every minute…" he whispered, smiling. She blushed, looking down for a moment as it felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat. He was good at making just two words stir her thoughts up like this.

"Bye girls!" she said to the girls and they nodded, smiling as the two of them headed up the mountain. Gale stared at the long way up, wondering why he didn't feel like it. Maybe he had eaten too much. An idea rose up in him, and he stopped.

"Hikari… can I try something fun?" he asked. She blinked, before nodding. He wrapped his arms around her and then picked her up easily. Hikari made a surprised noise, before staring at his face wide-eyed as his eyes started to glow, and he muttered a long spell, and after the light under his feet started to become almost blinding, he leaped into the air, light as a feather. The town grew small underneath then, and Hikari gawked, clutching at his shirt. He tested how much he could move, and then he lowered himself on top of his roof, grinning.  
"That was… quite something…" Hikari gasped. He laughed.

"I haven't done that in… so long…" he breathed. "There are some fun things you can do with magic that I haven't told you yet… I ought to teach you some." he said, smiling still. She nodded.

"Now, after that huge thrill, you ought to carry me into the house, I don't think I can stand properly anymore!" she said, pouting when he laughed softly. He did as she said though, carrying her into the house and setting her down on his bed with a soft sound. She cuddled one of his old pillows to her chest and watched with a small smile as his eyes lit up and a fresh breeze blew through the house, cleaning it of any dust that had built up since he had moved out. He smiled fondly at the memories of their early relationship.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…" he mused, dropping himself on his bed as well. She let herself fall onto his chest with a soft thump, grinning when all the air was blown out of him and he complained softly, before rolling his eyes at the innocent expression on his face.  
"So… what now?" she asked, looking at him as his eyes began to shine.

"I want to… check something."he said, smiling almost shyly. She blushed slightly as he raised her dress up and gently touched his hand to her stomach. She held her breath as he let his magic sense her entire being. Then he pulled back, tilting his head slightly.

"I feel… something. But I'm not sure, it's too early, of course… I was just…" he mumbled. Hikari smiled.

"…Curious, of course!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed.

"…yes…" he said, hugging her close as well.

He felt a slight sense of wonder as he looked around him. Not a long time ago he would have never thought of socializing, or even leaving this house very often. Now he found himself longing to return to their joined residence, his own house felt more like a guestroom… He smiled at the thought, and smiled at the fact that it didn't make him sad in the least. Sighing, he returned his thoughts to the young lady in his arms, who seemed quite content with closing her eyes and relaxing, arms looped around his waist as he sat up. She mumbled his name against his belly and he felt a silly smile turn the corners of his lips as he petted her hair.

"Hikari…" he said softly. When she didn't respond, he continued. "We need to change into pyjamas first… Before sleeping…" he said, sighing softly as she just made a complaining noise. "Then… I guess I will have to change you into your pyjamas…" he said, grinning as she jumped up, narrowing his eyes at him with a pout. His eyes sparkled as he crouched into position and then pinned her against the bed, laughing. "Well? Any… objections, as you may… call them?" he asked, eyes still sparkling. Hikari laughed.

"Well… my lovely husband, I guess I do not. Have your way." she said, eyes also sparkling as he blushed slightly, pressing a light kiss to her lips as he unbuttoned the delicate dress and untied the ribbon from her hair. She reached out and helped him undress, and then they sat together in their pajamas, yawning softly.  
"You've no TV here…" she murmered against his chest, drawing circles around his bellybutton. He smiled slightly.

"The telescope… is our television of the universe." he said, interrupting himself by yawning softly again. She smiled at him in the dark, and his eyes glowed slightly as he magically locked the windows and doors in the house. A soft clicking reaffirmed the motion. She opened her eyes, suddenly being remembered of the fact that she could, indeed, also use magic. As she carefully lowered her shield, the familiar rush of energy invaded her senses and she heard Gale make a surprised sound. She shushed him quietly, before closing her eyes.

A few moments later she quite regretted the decision, as she had seen some things that they would do in the future, the near future, actually. …Interesting things. She looked up at him, eyes bright, and saw that he was holding in his laughter.

"We had… the same idea… I guess our innocence is really gone now." he said, smiling as he sat up. She blushed slightly.

"Well, if I saw it… we both did… I guess it's really inevitable, isn't it?" she muttered. His eyes glowed slightly as he leaned closer_._

_"My Master… always told me to never… alter the future…_" he whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips. She shivered as their lips met, barely at first, than stronger, and finally she felt her thoughts drift away as he wrapped his arms around her waist, undoing all the work they had done to get dressed…

* * *

A short while later he found himself gasping for breath as she travelled down his body, planning to make him the one to gasp for breath for once. As she paid much attention to his chest, she felt the tremors go through his body, all seeming to gather in a place lower down. She wanted to smile when she saw how much his body alone was longing for her touch, and glanced up to see him watching her with half-lidded eyes, glowing eyes, and then saw how he closed them tight, throwing his head back as she moved her hands to touch him, just through the fabric of his boxers. Another few moments he whispered her name, voice hoarse as her lips touched to him, sending deliriously pleasurable sensations through his entire being. As he arched up without realizing, she pressed him down gently with her hands, before leaning up to meet his lips again, feeling the desperation that drove his movements. He panted, breaking away after just a few seconds.

"Hikari…" he whispered as he leaned over her, eyes now darkening as he trailed his hands down her body, stroking her softly, parting his lips slightly when she moaned his name, pressing those parted lips to the side of her neck, biting down very softly, but enough to make her feel it... She felt a deep shudder go through her body.

She looked into his eyes after she felt that it was enough for them both to take, wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him closer... and heard his breath hitch in his throat when he touched to her entrance, anticipating the almost choking warmth that would spread through both their bodies. He closed his eyes, leaning his face in the crook of her neck as he slid into her, making them both shudder deeply again.

They both struggled to catch their breath, but after that all they could think of was how to keep up the bothered kisses that they shared, and the numbing pleasure that intensified within them, until they both cried out, nails digging into skin, a thin sheen of sweat suddenly cold on their bodies.

* * *

He was the first to recover slightly, drawing the blankets over both of them. He listened to her fast-beating heart, cradling her to his chest. She opened her eyes wearily after a few minutes, wondering if he was asleep yet, but he opened his eyes as well, looking into hers.

"…" he parted his lips slightly as she trailed her fingers over the silvery mark under his right eye. She smiled, looking and feeling very vulnerable at that moment.

"…gale…" she whispered. "Will we really be together forever?" she asked him quietly. He looked at her, speechless for a moment.

"…Yes…" he whispered back, smiling slightly. She smiled back with a soft sound."…Hikari…" he said softly, fingers drawing astronomical signs on her back, a habit he had naturally picked up. She looked at him, big, beautiful brown eyes curious."…Thank you."

"For what exactly…?" she asked after a moment. He looked down for a moment, smiling.

"For being… the one to love me… for staring into my window that…day…"

"…thank you too…"

"…for…what?" his voice became quieter as they started to drift off.

"For… loving me…" she whispered. He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers in a lazy kiss.

_"I love you…"_ he whispered to her, pulling her closer as she whispered it back, and they repeated those words until it seemed like they had both drifted off into the world of dreams, where they most likely would continue their loving conversations.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note** : Please excuse me for not updating for such a long time.. I played HM for the first time in months today, and it made me fall right in love with it again.

There is a little bit lemon in this chapter; and please pardon me if i'm a bit inconsistent; I haven't worked on this story in a while :) this is also why it's a little short; I will be writing more soon though!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HM, but I wouldn't mind having Gale c:

* * *

"_I'm sorry... I was... wrong." _

_Gale's eyes were sad as he turned away slightly._

"_I couldn't... Make you immortal. I cannot do that to you..." he whispered. Hikari's eyes were wide. _

"_Gale... You didn't lie to me about this, right? You wouldn't do that to me, right?" she asked softly. She was suddenly very afraid; she didn't want to ever leave him .She had become so comfortable with the idea of being with him forever... Even though she knew there were sacrifices to be made._

_He just looked away, his gaze unreadable. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark._

* * *

"Hikari…" she heard vaguely, before waking up completely. Gale was leaning over her, looking very worried. "You're… crying…" he whispered. He brushed her tears away, eyes widening when more came, streaking down her cheeks. She looked at him, unable to say a word, afraid that her voice would crack. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he pulled the blanket over them more, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could.

It took a few minutes before she had calmed down enough to speak again.

The dream she had had the previous night had struck all her worries perfectly; and the realism was too much for her… The brown-haired girl now, however, felt too embarrassed to talk at all anymore.

"Hikari…"

Gale ran his fingers through her hair.

"What were you… dreaming about?"

Hikari turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. She tucked her head under his chin.

"I dreamt that… the spell that would make me immortal… failed." She said softly. "And also that… you didn't want me… to be immortal…" she continued, speaking slowly as she found herself becoming upset again. Gale was quiet, searching for a suitable answer.

"I... have no control over the magic that makes you live by my side." He said honestly. "However… If I had the choice… I would not make you… live forever…"

"Why?" she asked immediately. He frowned slightly.

"It's painful… you lose the people around you… always losing people…" he mumbled, looking downcast. She turned in his arms again, moving slightly to look at him. She could see… that he had lost a lot of people in his life. She wasn't sure what to say…

"Gale… I'm just happy I can be with you. I have to be honest and say that I .. haven't thought very much about the future. And… I believe you when you say that it will be painful… But I don't think that will be all it is." She said, with a smile. His eyes were slightly glassy.

"Hikari… our children will be like us… from a certain age…" he whispered. Hikari closed her eyes, thinking.

"I see.." she said softly. He looked at her, worried. But she could also see an uncertainty there. She leaned closer to him, brushing his bangs out of his face. Then she leaned close, kissing his forehead.

She could almost feel the tension flood out of him, and he let out a breath, sounding almost pained.

"Hikari… I don't want to… make you unhappy…" he said, barely audible. His eyes were sad. She leaned close, hugging him. He hugged her back, closing his eyes.

"I… have never experienced something like this in my life… And I do not…. Want anything to go wrong…" he continued. His voice seemed on the edge of breaking; Hikari's eyes grew wide as she realized that he was this worried about it. Then she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, Gale, please…" she whispered. He leaned back from her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"How can I make you worry less about this?" she asked, taking his hands in hers. They were slightly cold. He actually pondered the question.

Hikari took in a shaky breath as he seemed to return to his normal self, while thinking about it.

"…"

He leaned just slightly closer, and she didn't move, afraid of breaking the moment. Then his lips were on hers, carefully, and they were kissing.

It was still quite dark outside; but the curtains were closed so they wouldn't know. Gale gently pushed Hikari down against the pillows, deepening the kiss, still slowly, so slowly. Hikari was trembling still, in the aftermath of her dream, and the conversation they had had just a few minutes ago.

Then the silver-haired man pulled away, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Hikari smiled sadly.

He was shaking, just slightly, as she ran her hands over his back.

"I love you…" she whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He made a sound close to a sigh, caressing her waist. "so please don't be so sad… we'll have all of the time in the world to see all the beautiful things together." She said softly.

"We'll be able to see all the plants… all the crops.. all those ones that I've only heard about but never touched…" she mumbled, trailing off as her love for farming invaded her mind. She heard him laugh softly.

"Just like you…. Thinking about farming at a time like this…" he said, leaning up. "Please… forgive me. I should listen… to what you say you feel…"

Hikari smiled slightly, eyes half-lidded. "You worried me.." she said. His eyes met hers, and a few seconds later he was kissing her again, slowly moving his lips and opening his mouth when she did.

She felt a moan bubble up in her throat as his hands moved up her stomach, still so slowly, as if savoring the delicateness of this morning.

Even when he moved into her, her hands rooted in his hair, it was slow and intense, every thrust, every movement tearing a sigh from the Wizard's lips. Hikari just whispered his name like a mantra, tears in the corners of her eyes as he whispered her name close to her ear, breath hitching in his throat as she suddenly cried out, tightening around him almost impossibly.

A low sound left his throat, and he felt the familiar intense warmth wash over him, leaving him breathless. She held him close, caressing every part of him she could reach. He smiled wearily; his thoughts had made him so tired. Now, however, now his body was as tired as his mind, he felt a strange sense of peace, finally believing what his wife had been telling him.

Again they drifted off, but now with a peace of mind.


End file.
